King of the Hive
by Dirty Reid
Summary: A Naruto x Alien/AVP/AVPR crossover. See inside for summary.
1. King

**King of the Hive**

**A Naruto & Alien/AVP/AVPR crossover by Dirty Reid**

**Summary: After discovering a set of catacombs under Konoha, Naruto is attacked by a strange creature twice. But his life is changed when Kyuubi harnesses the power that is the Xenomorph and fuses it with Naruto. Death now awaits any who cross the King of the Hive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the Alien and Predator franchises.**

* * *

A faint blue light began to creep over the horizon. The promise of a new day. The blue light quickly became laced with a pale gold, and eventually all shades of pinks and magentas and purples. Very soon, a golden white crescent capped the horizon. The rays of the new sun shone through the window of a small, run down apartment and onto the closed eyes of a twelve-year-old blonde Genin of Konoha. Said Genin twitched and cracked his eyelids to reveal ocean blue, sleep clogged eyes to the world. Uzumaki Naruto stretched his arms and yawned hugely, happily anticipating a brand new day.

Little did he know that this would be the day that would change his life forever.

Naruto slowly ambled over to his cupboard and pulled out a cup of instant ramen. He filled his kettle with water, turned on one of his faulty burners and began to heat the water. While he waited for the water to boil, he pulled a carton of orange juice out of his refrigerator and made sure to check the expiry date. He did not want a repeat of Team Selection day with having to sit down on the crapper every half hour or so.

He casually drank his orange juice while slowly slurping up the delicious beefy flavoured noodles that was his beloved ramen. It was not as good as Ichiraku's of course, but ramen was ramen.

Naruto took a long shower, trying to accomplish the arduous task of taming his wild hair. In the end, he failed miserably. Shrugging it off, Naruto went to his closet and picked out some underpants and a clean orange jumpsuit to wear for the day. He picked his hitai-ate up off his desk by his bed and took a fond look at his team photo of a nervously smiling Hatake Kakashi-sensei, a beaming Sakura, and he and Sasuke scowling.

'_Maybe today I can convince Sakura-chan to go out with me!'_ Naruto thought gleefully as he turned and ran out the front door. No sooner had he taken two steps did a small upset in his bowels rear its ugly head. Naruto started to grumble as he turned down a hall to the right which led to the facility bathrooms. Naruto faltered his jog for a moment when he saw the hanging and decrepit door that was the 'bathroom'.

'_Probably some drunks trying to find me.' _Naruto thought dismissively as he pushed the door back... only to have it fall off his hinges. Naruto stopped for a second before he shrugged and descended the stairs.

In his flight to relieve himself of his bowel problem, Naruto had completely missed the sign that said 'restrooms' with an arrow pointing to the left.

Naruto had rarely ever used the facility washrooms, preferring the one in his apartment room. But he still could not shake the feeling that the washroom was not somewhere within a dark chamber like the one he was currently seeking. Naruto lost track of time as the last thread of light was left behind and he wandered through the darkness.

'_Taku, whoever designed this building is a real a-hole.'_ Naruto thought as he felt around with his hands. He was walking on hard ground for most of the time, but he would sometimes feel something squishy touch his toes. He didn't stop to find out what it was, he only hurried faster. He would occasionally feel something crunch under his zori, but ignored it, all the while feeling more and more as though he had discovered something lost to Konoha's history.

As he wandered, need for a toilet forgotten, an ominous feeling began to creep over Naruto, only intensifying as he continued to wander. As the air got hotter and more humid, the blonde kept on feeling that he was about to discover some terrible secret that was never meant to be known to Konoha.

Naruto finally spied a tiny white needle in the distance. He put on his foxy grin as he began to slowly walk towards the light, making sure he didn't trip on anything he could not see.

The light needle slowly began to turn into a beam as Naruto drew closer to it. After another few minutes, there was enough light radiating outwards from the beam that Naruto could faintly make out his surroundings after his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

It looked as though he was in some sort of underground tunnel that was interconnected to dozens and dozens of other tunnels. As he continued to look down the other tunnels, he failed to notice an object on the floor until he accidentally kicked it, rattling it in the process. Naruto looked down to see what his foot had come in contact with and almost yelled in terror.

It was a human skeleton. Its jaws were stretched open, as though the original human had died screaming. As Naruto looked further down its form, he noticed something distinctly odd; its ribcage seemed to have been torn open by some internal force. The hole in the cage of bones wasn't large, maybe only as big as Naruto's fist. Naruto gulped and closed his eyes for a moment, listening with all of his might. He really hoped that there wasn't something down here that was capable of making his chest burst open from the inside. But to his relief, he heard no skulking steps of some monstrous predator as he had expected. He heard no soft splat of tentacles that would worm their way in through his orifices and stick out through his chest when they were done piercing his heart and lungs.

Taking a gulp as his heart beat faster, Naruto again started towards the beam of light. He reached it after a few minutes and found himself in an enormous room. He looked upwards, hoping to see an opening in the roof, but all he saw was a small pinprick of light, like a star, possibly hundreds and hundreds of metres up.

'_I'm probably a mile under Konoha right now!'_ Naruto exclaimed mentally. When he looked to the side, he saw something rather unsettling.

It appeared to be a giant stone statue. With the dim lighting, Naruto was unable to make out fine details, but he could at least see distinct details. The statue looked like a rather thickset man in odd armour plating that did not cover parts of his legs and most of his midriff. Under the armour he wore a fishnet shirt, visible by a raised criss-cross pattern of stone. He wore a set of odd armbands that looked rather bulky and had serrated blades extended from them. On his face was an odd mask that looked like it was moulded to fit his skull. It had a shallow rectangular protrusion where the person's mouth would be, and the eyes, instead of circles like traditional ANBU masks, were slits. The figure's hair appeared to be done in strange tails that fell on either side of the mask. Naruto figured that this was probably a lost temple for worshipping some sort of ninja deity.

As Naruto lowered his gaze further, he noticed something in the centre of the light beam. It was an ellipsoidal object that stood about a metre high. Naruto edged closer and discovered that it was a giant egg. He edged ever so slightly closer and saw that there appeared to be four lobes at the top of it. Naruto looked at the epicenter of the egg and was able to discern faint lines and blotches inside of it. As Naruto drew closer, he began to get a bad feeling when something inside of the egg twitched. He almost had a heart attack when the lobes slowly opened up like a blooming flower. Naruto remained still as the statue of the deity for about a minute before he slowly moved forwards, looking inside of the egg. There looked to be a pinkish membrane inside of the egg's protective shell that had a few pulsing veins of a blackish colour.

It twitched.

Before Naruto could do anything, the membrane burst and something black with long fingers flew out of the egg, screeching horribly. Naruto gave a muffled yell as the thing enveloped his face and began to tighten around his skull. His hands flew up to try and pry it off, but something that felt like a tail wrapped around his neck and started to squeeze. Naruto tried to reach for his kunai pouch to try and gouge at the creature, but he started to feel faint when his arm was halfway to the pouch. The last thing he could remember before he passed out thrashing was feeling like some sort of pill was being slid down his throat.

* * *

Naruto felt consciousness return to him after an undetermined amount of time. He took deep and gasping breaths as though they were to be his last. He stopped when the sound of his breathing echoed around the large chamber, fearing that the sound would draw back the strange creature that had latched onto his face. He raised his head extremely slowly, fearing he would see it right next to him, waiting to crush his skull again. He released his breath when it was nowhere to be found. Naruto slowly got up and patted his body with his hands, hoping that whatever that was wasn't hiding on his body. He felt himself relax when he discovered that he was 'clean'.

Naruto looked back up at the hole in the ceiling. Wandering through the tunnel would get him nowhere within the next couple of days, so using his chakra to scale the walls was his best bet. He knew that his chakra control was not particularly good, but he would have to risk it. Naruto steeled himself and ran at the wall. He started to transfer chakra to his feet about a second before so he could get a grip on the technique.

His luck seemed to be good as he stuck to the wall and did not slip at all. He continued to run past the deity's statue, and grew closer to the white light. His control started to slip about thirty metres away from the light. Gritting his teeth, Naruto started to run faster. His control finally gave out and Naruto made a jump for the ridge. He breathed a little more easily when he caught the edge to find it was quite solid. Using his remaining strength, Naruto pulled himself out of the surprisingly small hole and narrowed his eyes to slits when the bright sunlight drilled into them.

Naruto finally opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He was in a tiny circle of dead forest. The trees were blackened and withered. They seemed as though they had been burned by a strange heat that had originated from around the strange hole in the ground. Here or there, there were strange pockmarks in the ground that looked like some sort of acid had eaten away at them. It was as though this hole was cursed, like an entrance to Hell.

Naruto took his eyes away from his surroundings and jumped up into the trees to observe his surroundings. What he saw both surprised and relieved him. What surprised him was that he was outside of Konoha's walls. What relieved him was that he was not far outside of Konoha's walls. His relief suddenly died and was replaced by a stomach-dropping fear when he noticed the sun's position in the sky; it was nearly noon.

'_Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are gonna kill me.'_ he thought as he began a sprint towards the wall.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BAKA?!" Sakura shouted angrily, punching the wood of the fence they were supposed to paint for their D-rank mission. Sasuke too had to admit that he was inwardly curious as to the dobe's whereabouts. The blonde was normally never late for a team meeting. But today, Kakashi-sensei had shown up his normal three hours late, and there had been no sign of Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi admitted that he was rather perturbed by the blonde's absence, but told them that they would continue with their mission without him. Sakura's mood had lifted up when she figured out that she would be alone with Sasuke on their mission if Naruto didn't show up. But she then learned that doing something as tedious as this without their third teammate would take almost an extra third of the time that it normally would because they would have to cover for him.

So here they were, dirty and irritated, finishing up painting an old fence. Kakashi, seeing that they were finished, jumped down from his tree and gave an eye smile.

"Well, good job you two. Now it's off to the Hokage's Tower to cash in, then-"

"MATTE!" shouted a familiar voice. Three heads turned to the east to see Konoha's blonde-haired, orange-clad human missile speeding towards them. Naruto slowed down and seemed to stumble as he reached his irate team. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow when he felt that Naruto's chakra levels were somewhat below their normal rate. Not by too much, but the difference was there. Naruto finally stumbled to a stop in front of Sakura and Sasuke, placing his hands on his knees and panting as though he had just run a marathon. Droplets of water fell to the ground and seeped into the dry dirt as Naruto's chest heaved.

"Baka, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Sakura screeched as she raised her fist to smack Naruto on the head. Before she could bring it down, Kakashi caught her fist.

"Don't," he said shortly, "something's wrong." Sakura looked at the Copy nin with confusion and irritation written on her face when she heard some sort of sigh. She turned and her eyes widened when Naruto simply fell forwards onto his front and lay there. Sakura's mouth fell open. Sasuke did not flinch. Kakashi released Sakura's fist as he picked up Naruto and vanished, leaving the two Genin alone.

"... I wonder what happened to him." Sakura asked more to herself. Sasuke did not reply.

* * *

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes, only to ram them shut again when he saw the sterile white ceilings of an extremely familiar surrounding; a hospital room. Very gradually, Naruto cracked his eyes open, allowing them to get used to the light. When he tried to sit up, all he managed to do was jerk his body, he was so exhausted.

"He's awake." said a familiar, feminine voice that Naruto knew belonged to Miko-chan, the only doctor in the hospital that was friendly to him. He managed a smile when the blonde-haired, fair faced woman in her late twenties appeared in his field of view, smiling softly back.

"How do you feel Naruto-chan?" Miko asked, still using the nickname she had given him when he was a child and Sarutobi had first brought him to see her. Naruto almost blushed in embarrassment.

"I feel-" Naruto cut himself off to stifle a yawn, "-fine Miko-chan. A little tired, but fine." he began to slowly raise himself into a sitting position, and Miko quickly helped him out. From his new position, Naruto was able to see his sensei sitting quietly in one of the extremely uncomfortable hospital chairs, reading that orange book of his.

"Sorry about today Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in a small voice, looking downwards.

'Don't worry about it." Kakashi said in reply, setting his book aside and looking at his student. "But I would like to know why you didn't show up today." he added. Naruto ceased to move and even breathe for a second. Would Kakashi believe him about the strange tunnels and chambers? Would he believe him about the monster egg? Naruto quickly thought about how stupid the story was compared to Kakashi's explanations of being late and decided to use a simple approach.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Naruto answered shortly. Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Try me," he replied calmly, now staring intently at Naruto. Naruto stared at him for a moment before lightly shrugging.

"I got lost on my way to the bathroom, went through an underground tunnel and ended up outside of Konoha." Naruto admitted, omitting the part where he found the strange chamber, the weird skeleton and the egg creature that attacked him. Kakashi looked at him for a moment before he started to chuckle.

"Ooh, that's a good one. I'll have to be sure to use that sometime..." Naruto didn't catch the rest of Kakashi's mutterings when his stomach roared in anger for sustenance. Miko covered her mouth to muffle her giggles and Naruto looked embarrassed.

"I'll see if I can find you some food Naruto-chan." Miko said with a soft smile as she walked out of the room. Kakashi watched her go before he turned back to Naruto with an odd glint in his eye.

"I think she likes you." he said slyly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You really think so?"

"No," Kakashi laughed before he got up and clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Get some rest and come back to the team tomorrow if you're feeling better." Kakashi said before he picked up his book and left the small room.

Alone again, Naruto sighed and weakly adjusted his pillow so he could sit up. It was not long before Miko brought back some meaty ramen. Naruto had never liked the stuff from the hospital, but right now, if he didn't have the ramen, he would have probably started eating something in the room, he was so hungry.

In the end, Miko ended up making eight trips back and forth in order to sate Naruto's unnatural hunger. Even the blonde had to admit that he had never been this hungry after being injured and taken to the hospital.

Maybe that black creature actually _had_ done something to him.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto felt no better. In fact, he felt worse. He felt slightly less weak as he had the previous day, but his throat was now rather sore and it was becoming blocked by mucus. Naruto started to clear his throat as he searched for his 'vomit bucket'. Once he had found said object he spat up the wad of phlegm that he had built up in his throat and received a jolt of pain near the back of his mouth. When he saw what he had coughed up, Naruto's eyes widened. Along with the clear yellowy mass of spit and mucus, there was also a small section that was composed of blood. Again, Naruto coughed into the pail, expelling more phlegm and blood. For another minute or two, Naruto dealt with the congestion in his throat. Not much later, he spat up a mouthful of blood just as Miko and Kakashi-sensei walked in. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks as Naruto hacked up another mouthful of the red liquid. Miko walked swiftly to Naruto's side and forced his mouth open, shining a small flashlight down his throat.

"It's nothing serious Hatake-san; minor hemorrhaging in the back of the throat. Most likely from the coughing." Miko explained as she turned off the flashlight and went over to the small sink in the room, pouring some water into a Styrofoam cup. She handed it to Naruto, who drank part of it, and rinsed his mouth of the coppery-tasting blood in it.

"Thanks Miko-chan," Naruto said with a small rasp to his voice. He looked over at Kakashi as he coughed again.

"I don't (cough) think that I should join up with the (cough) team today sensei." Naruto said to Kakashi, who nodded slowly.

"That's fine. I'll be sure to save your portion of the pay for when you get back. Rest up Naruto." Kakashi said, clapping his hand on Naruto's shoulder, which was rather clammy. Naruto nodded silently before his stomach growled.

On his way out Kakashi began to ponder to himself. When he had been serving the ANBU, protecting Naruto as a child, he had never been sick once. Most likely due to the Kyuubi keeping him in tip top condition. What could have possibly happened to make Naruto sick and resist the Kyuubi's healing influence?

* * *

The next morning, at eight o clock, Sasuke and Sakura waited alone. Sakura had stopped pestering Sasuke for a date, having been ignored and rejected for about five minutes.

POOF! The two turned to see Kakashi-sensei appear via Shunshin, only about ten minutes late. Sakura was extremely shocked; the closest to being on time Kakashi-sensei had ever been was when they went on their mission to Wave Country. That must mean that something important was afoot.

"Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, bringing her hands up in front of her out of nervous habit.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked, feigning indifference. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Naruto's not feeling well right now." Kakashi said, "So until he gets out of the hospital, we will be doing missions without him." Both of the Genin looked rather interested when they heard the words 'Naruto' and 'Hospital'.

"Naruto's in the hospital? What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke simply stared at his sensei.

"... We don't know." Kakashi said. "He's showing symptoms that just don't link up to anything recorded in the medical books. But so far, most of them seem to be related to the flu and the common cold, so no worries for now." Kakashi explained while scratching his chin. Sasuke's expression had changed from indifferent to thoughtful, and Sakura looked a mite less worried.

"In the meantime, we will continue doing missions without him, but I will help you in order to make up for our missing member." Kakashi said, making both of the Genin feel less internal dread about having to catch the Daimyo's wife's goddamn cat without Naruto.

"C'mon you two; off to get a mission!"

* * *

It was seven days after finding the strange tunnel under his apartment, and Naruto felt terrible. The bleeding, or hemorrhaging as Miko told him professionals called it, had not stopped, and he had bled from his mouth and his nose several times. The bleeding from his mouth was often accompanied by enormous amounts of excess saliva and mucus. Accompanying the random hemorrhaging episodes were intense chest pains that came at times as random as the bleeding. They were intense, feeling as though a hammer with its head filed to a spike had been driven into his breastbone. While they were intense, they were gone in a flash. They had started coming about two days ago.

About four days ago, Naruto had barely been able to wake up, due to an unnatural bout of exhaustion that seemed to fluctuate, disappearing for a couple of hours before coming back full force. His hunger was never sated as well. He had been so hungry at one point that he had exhausted the hospital of its crappy ramen, _and_ its fruit and vegetables. All of the compiled symptoms left all of the doctors and medic nin that examined the blonde completely stumped, as they did not point to any particular disease.

Naruto found the cause of his illness that night.

With a snort, Naruto was roused from his slumber. A thin beam of moonlight shone through the window onto the floor, casting the faintest of light around Naruto's room. The looming and gangly shadows of the intensive care equipment lay across the floor like discarded clothing.

But Naruto knew that it was not because of the shadows waving in front of his face that he was awoken. The possibility of what_ did_ rouse him eluded him though.

_CRACK_

Naruto gave a sharp cry and thrust his chest forward as a particularly fierce jolt of pain went through his upper body. Naruto clutched his solar plexus and inhaled shakily; his breath rattled as more zaps of agony went through his chest. The pain subsided, and Naruto began to take deep breaths to ease his anxiety of something happening to him.

'_That sounded like my ribs cracked or some...'_ Naruto's train of thought stopped when the image of the screaming skeleton with the hole punched in its ribs flashed in his head.

'_I wonder... maybe that black thing actually _did_ do something to-' _Naruto cried out again, this time louder as another shot of pain coursed through his chest. As if to try and lessen his discomfort, Naruto began to thrash about in his bed, kicking his legs and twisting his torso from side to side.

"AAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as another blast hit him. But this time, his skin ruptured and blood spurted forth, making a faint splat against the ceiling. For a second, the flames searing across his nerves weakened and Naruto relaxed before starting to thrash again as the fire rekindled itself with a threefold intensity increase.

"HIYEEEAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto yelled as his chest ruptured to form a large hole in his skin, spraying blood three feet in every direction. The blonde's red stained head fell backwards, his eyes fluttering as he began to drift near unconsciousness and death's doorstep from blood loss.

Naruto was barely able to discern something pressing against the flaps of skin and his bones through the agony he continued to feel. Raising his head, which felt like an enormous cube of lead, Naruto tried to see what was wriggling around in the hole in his body.

What he saw nearly made his exposed heart stop. A small black, blood-covered creature was poking its head out of his chest. When it turned to face him, Naruto was able to get a better look at it. It resembled a serpent at first glance, but Naruto faintly saw four blurs that were probably tiny arms on its sides. Its head was cylindrical and smooth. Focusing as hard as he could, Naruto tried to discern the creature's facial features. What he found most disconcerting was that it had no eyes anywhere on its head. He tried to gulp in fear when it opened its mouth and gave a small but high-pitched screech, revealing dozens of tiny but sharp teeth. All he managed to do was swallow a mouthful of blood. The creature screeched again, this time waving its head about before it jumped out of Naruto's chest and scuttled across the floor, revealing it also had a spiny tail with a spike on the tip. It jumped down the open air vent, leaving tiny droplets of blood in its wake.

Naruto laid his head back, expecting to feel Shinigami's cold hands coming to claim his soul very soon. But after a couple of seconds, the world had not faded and Naruto's heart had not stopped beating.

'_Is this death? Why do I feel so... warm?'_ Naruto thought as he raised his head. He was surprised that it felt easier to do so. His eyes widened when he laid them upon his ribs healing before his eyes. After his ribs healed, the bleeding stopped.

_BANG! _Naruto jumped as the door of his room banged open and in rushed Miko and the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi. Miko laid eyes upon the large splatters of blood on and around the bed, and Naruto's still damaged chest, and gave a loud scream of shock. Sarutobi had turned deathly pale; he had not seen this much blood for twelve years.

"Naruto! What happened here?! Did someone attack you?!" Sarutobi demanded frantically. With his throat still full of blood, Naruto could not talk. The only thing he was able to do was look to his right and raise his arm weakly to point at the open vent with the tiny trail of blood leading to it. The old man turned to the vent and eyed the trail of blood.

"Miko-san, look after him. I'm going to find out who or what did this." the old man declared, striding to the door. As he opened the door, he stopped and turned back towards the blonde nurse.

"Where does that vent lead?" he asked with a sheepish look on his face. Despite his terrible, yet slowly improving condition, Naruto sweatdropped with Miko.

"The basement, three floors down."

"Thanks," Sarutobi turned to a just arrived ANBU duo as he closed the door. Miko turned back to Naruto and started to inspect his chest wound. She started to turn away when she finally saw his muscle tissue mending itself before her eyes. She didn't move, even when a thin layer of baby pink skin had sealed the wound, leaving a rough star-shaped patch on his chest. Naruto started to look worried when Miko stayed still even ten or so seconds after he had completely healed.

"... Miko-chan?" Naruto asked tentatively, waving his stiff arm up and down in front of the blonde woman's face. She blinked and shook her head, seeming to have awoken from a trance.

"Oh, sorry Naruto-chan. Uh, how did you do that?" she asked, looking intently at the star-like patch of pink skin on Naruto's chest. Naruto immediately thought back to his battle with Haku on the bridge and how that terrifying red chakra had healed his wounds instantly. Recalling that scene and revealing the truth made Naruto's stomach ache with nervousness.

"Don't hate me... it's the Kyuubi healing me." Miko's eyes widened. Naruto began to feel dread in his heart as he imagined Miko screaming in terror as she ran out of his room, yelling obscenities like monster and abomination. But the tense string about to snap in expectance of losing someone he cared about was slackened when Miko's shock transformed to confusion.

"... The Kyuubi healed you?" she asked slowly, "Why would he do that?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, making them sting. He must still be recovering.

"I don't know any more than you." Naruto replied, wincing and laying back down on his bed, easing his discomfort. Miko pulled up the stethoscope she had brought with her, stuck it through the hole in Naruto's bloody hospital gown and held it to his chest, making him jump.

"Ooh, that's cold!" Naruto whispered. Miko ignored him as she moved it over his lungs and across his back after a moment.

"The fox did a good job; nothing's out of the ordinary anymore." Miko announced as she took her stethoscope away from Naruto's body. "You should be able to leave the hospital the day after tomorrow." Naruto felt the wave of relief wash over him like being doused with cold water.

'_Hopefully I won't see that little monster ever again.'_

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hospital on the second morning after the incident, feeling fresh and free as a bird. He had later been told that Sarutobi and his ANBU crew had not found that little monster. He suspected that he would be meeting Kakashi-sensei and his team on the bridge they usually met at when they were about to do missions.

Sure enough, there were Sasuke and Sakura waiting on the side of the bridge. Putting on his sunny smile, he strode casually up to the bridge, drawing the attention of his teammates.

"Do you feel okay Naruto?" Sakura asked, "We heard you were in the hospital a few days ago." she added. Mentioning the hospital made the painful and horrifying scene of that strange little monster bursting out of his chest flash in Naruto's mind. For a split second, Naruto let his happy face slip into a frown. Sakura's brows knitted when she picked up that Naruto had actually _frowned. _She had_ never_ seen Naruto frown before. Putting his happy face back on simply threw her off even more.

"I feel fine Sakura-chan! Just a nasty little cold; nothing to worry about!" Naruto replied brightly. Sakura's uncertainty faded a smidgen and was replaced by annoyance when Naruto started pestering her for a date. The routine resumed where Naruto stopped nattering after Sakura smacked him on top of the head, tried to catch Sasuke's attention, and sent Naruto into a fuming fit.

Two hours later, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, a vein bulging in her large forehead.

"Sorry, I had to help an old woman cross the street." Kakashi said lamely, scratching the back of his head.

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched. Kakashi ignored her.

"Anyways, today, we have a special C-rank mission." The words 'special' and 'C-rank' made Naruto's wandering mind transform into a needle, focused entirely on his sensei.

"Our mission today is to search Konoha for a missing civilian. Yoshi Toranaga disappeared one-and-a-half days ago, and has not been heard from since. Our mission is to search Konoha for him. If you find him, set off one of these flares," Kakashi handed them a bright red flare, "oh, and here's a picture of him too." Kakashi handed them a picture of a portly middle-aged man with a samurai style ponytail. "And stay put when you set it off so we can find you. If you have not found him by one o' clock, make your way to the Hokage Tower." The three Genin nodded in understanding.

"I will search the north quarter of Konoha. Naruto, you will search the east. Sasuke, the south. Sakura, the west. Mission begins now!" the four shinobi jumped to their designated quadrants of the village as blurs, eyes sharp, hoping to discover the missing civilian.

* * *

Come one o' clock, Yoshi Toranaga had not been found. Naruto had felt as though he had let the man down by not finding him. To make him feel worse, this was his first failed mission. A black mark on his permanent record.

Instead of retreating to his home or going off to brood, Naruto simply took a walk. He felt like cooling off and collecting himself before he went for a bite to eat or off to train.

As he ambled through the dense forests of Konoha, Naruto took a moment to register something odd. The forest was too quiet. The leaves rustling in the lick of a breeze seemed louder, almost to the point of mimicking radio static. No animals squeaked or grunted. No birds sang.

The hairs on the nape of Naruto's neck began to rise when the feeling of being stalked swept over him like a cloud. Adrenalin surged through his body as his muscles tensed, ready to fight or flee. The weak breeze had quieted, as though even the wind was watching the boy, rapt with attention.

A rustle came from a bush to Naruto's right. By reflex, Naruto drew a shuriken and threw it. The metal throwing star whistled through the brush and elicited a weak squeak from something unseen. Naruto held his breath for a moment, but heard only silence. He began to drag his feet like lead beams, carrying himself towards the bush.

Naruto's brain was screaming at him to run. Naruto's body was telling him to look. At the moment, his body held power over his mind. Naruto finally reached the bush and stared over the top of it.

This time, he managed to scream as a large creature that looked identical to the one in the tunnel, save the skin-like colour, jumped out and latched onto his face. Then everything went black.

* * *

Naruto awoke again, panting fiercely. He looked to the side and froze so fast that his body convulsed. There was the thing, lying there on its back. Naruto remained stiff for a few seconds before he registered that it was not moving. As he breathed in, Naruto took in the appearance of the foreign corpse. It looked sort of like a tan-coloured scorpion with very long legs and no eyes, or a crab with a whippy tail. It had some sort of hole in its main body that was probably a mouth, and two deflated sacs on its lower sides. Probably lungs.

Naruto thought he should probably take this thing and show it to the Hokage or Kakashi-sensei, in case they knew what it was. As he got up, a wave of nausea and dizziness passed over him. Naruto clutched his head and waited for the nausea to dispel. No sooner did it dispel than a wave of electricity-like pain coursed through his chest. Naruto yelled in pain as he fell down again, thrashing and gyrating in agony like he had never known before.

* * *

"**Yah! C'mon you little bastard! Come to daddy!" **roared the demon fox Kyuubi from inside his barred prison. From that prison, four tendrils of crimson chakra extended out of the infinite chamber his cell was located in and extended through the winding tunnel of the kit's mind. The tendrils grew slack and Kyuubi reeled them in as much as possible before his catch tautened the lines.

"**Ooh yeah, I got me a marlin! Yeah!"** Kyuubi guffawed as he continued to bring his catch in. Very soon, the 'marlin' came into the fox's sight. If anyone else were to see the beast, they would think it was anything _but_ a marlin.

The beast on the chakra tendrils was an ugly black and wet-looking, with a sleek head, no eyes, six-fingered hands, protuberant ribs on its skinny body and a long and spiny tail with a blade on the end. The monster screamed as it was finally sucked through Kyuubi's bars and absorbed into the fox. The demon roared in pleasure as his features began to change and a black wave of smoke-like chakra surged out...

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different environment. He was in a narrow corridor that so dim that Naruto had a difficult time seeing for a moment. When his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, they widened in confusion and fear. The walls were not made of bricks or concrete or metal. They appeared to be made of a material with hundreds of indentations and grooves and twists, marked by some sort of pustule every now and then. Naruto looked to the side to see that it was on the floor as well. Naruto was surprised when he felt the stuff to find that it was dry and smooth rather than slimy like it had looked.

Naruto stood up and began to walk cautiously down the corridor, senses strained to detect anyone else in the twisting labyrinth. For a few minutes he wandered, hearing, seeing, or smelling nothing.

A growl resounded through the halls.

"**... Come hither kit..."** said a voice that held more malice and foreboding than Naruto had ever heard from anyone else in his life. But despite the cold shivers that the voice sent down his spine, Naruto was compelled by some force to go to it. And despite his unfamiliarity with this place, Naruto just seemed to _know_ where to go.

After several minutes of wandering, Naruto reached a chamber with no visible ceiling. At the back of the chamber was a colossal cage that had a small strip of paper on it that read simply 'seal'.

Naruto crept closer to the bars, feeling more and more fearful with every step. When he stopped about ten metres in front of the cage, he almost jumped out of his skin when he caught sight of some monstrous being moving slowly about at the very edge of his vision. All the colour drained from Naruto's face when the beast came into sight and Naruto took in its features. The thing walked on four legs like a dog and its lean body was a muted bronze colour. Behind it, Naruto could see, not one, but nine spiny tails waving gently about, each equipped with a bladed tip that looked faintly like a more streamlined version of the late Momochi Zabuza's zanbato. On its back were six large spine-like objects that were probably spines. But the thing's face... the face made Naruto almost lose control over his bladder.

The beast's face began with a pointed chin, hinged to the upper jaw, both complete with dozens of sword-like teeth. When the jaws opened for the monster to hiss, Naruto sucked in a very weak breath when he laid eyes upon a tongue with a second set of jaws on the end of it. Saliva drops the size of Naruto's torso dripped from the thing's mouth.

What scared Naruto most was that this thing had no visible eyes. Its head was a long and smooth cylinder that extended partway along its back, connected by a sinewy neck. On its shoulders were two ridges. After a moment of silence, except for the _splat_ of the monster's saliva on the floor, Naruto finally registered a connection that had been trying to talk to him ever since he had first seen the creature.

'_It looks like that little thing that came out of my chest in the hospital!'_ Naruto thought.

"**So,"** the beast drawled slowly, its mouth not moving precisely in time with its words. **"The jailor and the prisoner finally come face to face."** it said.

"Huh?" Naruto finally managed to weakly say. The thing curled its upper lip back and snorted, sounding more like it was exhaling sharply.

"**Think for a moment kit; what was sealed inside of you that makes everyone hate you?"** it asked, strengthening its 's'' into a short hiss every time it spoke. Naruto looked away from the both awing and terrifying creature for a moment before he came up with an answer. But when he came up with the only possible correct answer, it didn't seem to add up.

"... Kyuubi?" Naruto answered slowly and tentatively. "But how? The Kyuubi is a fox and you're... whatever you are." Naruto said. Again, the giant snorted.

"**You may wish to sit down kit; the explanation that goes with how I came to be like this is a very long one." **said the beast. Naruto took a step back before he cautiously crouched, ready to make a quick getaway in case the monster tried any funny stuff. If it was offended by Naruto not trusting it, it didn't show it... Not that Naruto could have interpreted that the eyeless wonder was offended or not.

"**I suppose I should start from the beginning. The story begins that morning just over a week ago when you discovered those catacombs under Konoha. That's what an interconnected series of tunnels underground is called. But back to my original point. Do you remember that creature that attacked you down in the catacombs?" **it asked. Naruto did not even need to _try_ and recall that memory, it was so vivid.

"**Good. That little bugger is what started all of this. What it is is a parasite that has only one purpose; to latch onto a host, and implant them with an embryo by sliding it down their throat. The embryo is the 'pill' you felt yourself swallowing. This little critter is called an 'Ovomorph'. But the common term for it is simply 'Facehugger' because of what it does; holds onto your face. With me so far?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto blinked hard.

"I think so. Um... the... facehugger latches onto a host's face and slides an egg down their throat. Right?" Naruto summarized to the mutated demon, which bobbed its head.

"**Well, an embryo is not the same as an egg, but close enough." **Kyuubi corrected. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"**Moving on. Once the embryo is safely within its host, the facehugger detaches and dies, rather like a bee after it has stung something. Over a short period of time, the embryo matures into a larva, which then escapes its host by eating its way through their chest. The common term for this little critter is 'Chestburster'. Got that?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto, who nodded.

"**After the chestburster escapes its host, it finds a source of food such as a small animal like a frog or a rat. But it will eat human food if it is available. Over the course of a day, the larva molts and increases in size by almost a dozen times into a fully mature organism."** Kyuubi explained. Naruto perked up, wanting to voice a question.

"Um, what exactly are these things called?" he asked the demon, who curled its upper lip back.

"**The term used for describing this creature is 'Xenomorph'." **it said, making Naruto look rather nonplussed. **"But the common term for it is simply 'alien'." **Kyuubi added.

"Alien? As in a creature from another planet?" Naruto gasped.

"**Precisely."** Kyuubi retorted shortly.

"... So, I'm guessing that a grown up... Xenomorph," Naruto said the word slowly, the word feeling strange as it rolled off his tongue, "Would look like you now?" he asked.

'**Well, that depends on the host."** Kyuubi admitted, making Naruto look confused again.

"How do you mean?"

"**While in their embryo stage, Xenomorphs take on genetic traits of their hosts. For example, a Xenomorph that grew in a human host would walk on two legs just like a human." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So, if a Xenomorph came from a dog, it would walk on four legs?" Naruto asked.

"**Exactly," **Kyuubi answered, bobbing its head again.

"Would they take any other looks from their host?" Naruto asked.

"**Not that I'm aware of. They would still look mostly the same. I know for sure that they would still have all the same attributes." **Kyuubi said.

"Attributes?" Naruto echoed, looking interested.

"**Xenomorphs are predatory creatures that are hell bent on destroying any life form that is a threat to their existence. Naturally, they have adapted to be able to carry out this goal. Their first attribute is that they are extremely stealthy. Based on my knowledge, and previous encounters, they could easily slip past -"**

"'Previous encounters'?!" Naruto exclaimed, "There are _more_ of these things?!" his voice rose in pitch as his sentence came to a close.

"**Yes, but not many."** Kyuubi cut Naruto off before he could start another round of questions.

"**I'll answer your questions later. As I was saying, Xenomorphs are extremely stealthy. They will often hide somewhere in the environment for hours or cling to a ceiling until either a threat or food comes near them. Then they pounce from behind or above. They actually have four ways that they can kill their targets. First and foremost is their tail," **Kyuubi here waved one of his nine scorpion-like tails. **"The second method is clawing them to death."** Here the demon held up one of its front paws. Naruto noted that it had six fingers. Two of them appeared to be thumbs, and the first and second fingers were positioned very close together before they forked apart, as were its third and fourth finger.

"**The third method is probably the most iconic of Xenomorph kills; their tongue."** Kyuubi opened its mouth extremely wide and the second set of jaws opened up and slowly slid out on a tongue that was... oddly phallic.

"But how would the tongue work? I mean, it wouldn't be able to take out much meat on a deer or something." Naruto pointed out.

"**That would be true, **_**if **_**it were an ordinary tongue." **Kyuubi said**. **Naruto looked confused again.

"**The tongue of a Xenomorph is about three dozen times stronger than a human tongue; that is strong enough to penetrate steel." **Kyuubi explained.

"Ooh," Naruto said quietly.

"**And finally, the final way for a Xenomorph to kill its foe is by use of its blood. Xenomorph blood is more acidic than anything in the human world. It sprays violently out as a form of self defense whenever a Xenomorph is wounded... And that's pretty much all I have to tell you. Any questions?" **Kyuubi asked.

"... How did the Xenomorphs come to Earth? A meteor carrying an egg or something?" Naruto asked.

"**Believe it or not kit, I'm not old enough to know exactly why or how." **Kyuubi said with multiple hissing noises that was probably a chuckle.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"**Yup." **Kyuubi said while crouching backwards. Naruto paused for a moment to take in the information.

"Okay... um... you said that there was more than one Xenomorph on Earth right now. I thought I got the only living facehugger. And you said that they die after they implant a host." Naruto pointed out.

"**Ah, but you see, that first one was not an ordinary Facehugger. That was a 'super facehugger' so to speak. It is able to 'impregnate' two hosts. One is with an ordinary Xenomorph. But its true purpose is to impregnate a host with a queen."**

"A queen? What's the difference?" Naruto asked.

"**Quite a bit actually. An ordinary Xenomorph is incapable of laying eggs, and stands just over two metres tall. Whereas a queen stands about six metres tall, has four arms, a crest over her carapace- that's the long part of a Xenomorph's head- lays hundreds of eggs and is twice as fast as a warrior caste Xenomorph." **Kyuubi explained.

"Warrior caste?" Naruto repeated.

"**Do you know how an ant colony works?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded silently.

"The queen is the only one who can lay... Oh, I get it! The warrior Xenomorphs protect the queen and bring home food and such!" he exclaimed. Kyuubi bobbed its head again.

"... I suppose my last question is how did you turn into a Xenomorph? And where am I?"

"**I thought you'd never ask. This place is your mind kit." **Kyuubi answered. Naruto's eyes widened.

"**It didn't always look like this though. Before it changed, it looked like a giant sewer. This 'new look' is what a Xenomorph hive looks like. The substance on the walls is a sort of resin that Xenomorphs can produce with their saliva." **Naruto looked at the bumpy and uneven walls of his mind, suppressing a shiver.

"**As for how I came to be in this form," **Kyuubi continued, **"I became this beast when I absorbed that second chestburster embryo. And I'm fairly sure that it will have an effect on you as well." **Kyuubi finished. Naruto's head whipped to look straight at where the Kyuubi's eyes would be.

"WHAT?! You mean I'm gonna turn into some eyeless, skinny, tailed, alien freak?!" Naruto yelped, turning stark white.

"**No. In order for that to happen, you would have to be immersed in one of those large 'pustules' I believe you called them. They are actually cocoons which forcibly alter living beings into Xenomorphs. You, kit, will simply take on several physical traits of a Xenomorph, as well as a partial personality alteration."** Kyuubi answered.

"Personality alteration?" Naruto echoed, feeling dread ebb up inside him.

"**Xenomorphs have only two true goals; the continued existence of their kind and as I said before, the destruction of any life form that threatens their existence. Humans already possess the Xenomorph's first goal. I assume that you will now feel an urge to dispose of anyone who will wrong you or has wronged you in the past."**

"What will the physical changes be?"

"**The only other thing I know for certain is that you will have a mental link with the other aliens. As we have spoken, I have taken control of your body and taken you back to your dwelling. I will leave the rest of the surprises for you to discover before you confront your queen."** Kyuubi started to fade as he ejected his jailor from the confines of his own mind...

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open. Looking around, he found himself lying on his bed in his apartment. He slowly sat up, but was not prepared for his head to fall backwards with extra weight on the back of it. Naruto slowly raised a trembling hand to his forehead and laid it down. He felt hair, but markedly less, and it seemed to be pointing backwards. He continued to run his hand- which also felt different- across his head to find it had extended into an almost sausage-like shape that felt sort of like a shell. Naruto felt sickened; his head looked like a fucking sausage!

He felt even more freakish when he brought his hand in front of his face. He now had six very long and bony fingers on his light grey-skinned hands. Two of them were thumbs. His index and would-be middle finger were almost fused together but split into a long fork. Same story with his ring and pinky finger. One thing remained the same for each finger was the almost two inch long claw on the tip.

Naruto slowly lowered his gaze to his body to find that while his longer arms were muscular-looking, his frame had shrunk significantly. But he was not put out for long. What he lacked in bulk, he made up for in height. His orange jumpsuit pants barely reached his knees, which were also greyish in colour. His feet were no longer simple feet. A significant extension of his ankle area gave way to a bird-like foot adorned with two wickedly sharp talons.

Naruto slowly got to his feet and raised himself up. He drew in a gasp when he walked over to the measuring meter on his wall to find that he stood above the height he had originally set it at; six feet. He crouched down to extend the tape and take in his new height. He almost passed out with joy when he found his new height to be 6'8". He was probably taller than anyone in Konoha now!

Naruto quickly came to the conclusion that shooting up from 4'8" to 6'8" would probably draw a lot of speculations that the Kyuubi had taken over. After bending his legs a little bit, Naruto discovered that he could fold his lower legs down to fit in the crook above his feet with barely any discomfort. As a plus, it took about two feet off of him, leaving him standing at a solid five feet.

As Naruto straightened himself and looked around from his new height, he noticed something else that was light grey on the edge of his peripheral vision. He turned slowly to get a look at it, but it moved. Naruto tensed up, fearing it to be an attacker. When he tensed, he unknowingly flexed a muscle that humans had long since forgotten how to use. When he flexed it, the object rose into the air. Naruto slowly began to try and flex other muscles near his posterior, and the object eventually moved in front of him.

A tail. Naruto had a tail. It was long and spiny, just like the ones on the Kyuubi. When he measured it, Naruto discovered that his tail was just less than eight feet long. But the blade on the end looked more like a curved arrowhead than a sword.

After playing around with moving his tail, getting a feel of how he could use it in battle, Naruto wondered how he could still see. Xenomorphs had no eyes, and yet that queen that he 'gave birth' to still managed to make it to the vent without running into anything. Naruto raised one of his hands and placed the pad of his finger on one eye. A twinge of pain. Yup, he still had eyes.

'_I wonder though...'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. What he saw amazed him. He could see very faint outlines of things in his sight when he breathed. When he let out a hiss, everything came into sharper focus.

'_That must be how Xenomorphs see! They use sound to locate objects!'_ Naruto concluded. Naruto kept his eyes closed as he continued to familiarize himself with his echo vision. He eventually made his way to the bathroom and opened his eyes in front of his mirror.

Naruto felt awe rise up inside of him as well as fear when he saw his reflection. His face remained normal for the most part. His chin was slightly more pointed, and his lower jaw was uncovered by the wider opening that was Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened his mouth to lay eyes upon dozens of knife-like teeth and very large canines. Inside his mouth was the second set of jaws on the phallic tongue that were characteristic of Xenomorphs. Naruto stopped extending his tongue quickly and slowly for a moment before his hands darted to his crotch.

"Oh, thank God." he murmured when he confirmed that his junk was still there. He stripped off his shirt, eliciting many hissed curses when he discovered four small spines on his shoulder blades, and even more when he couldn't get his top over his carapace. He eventually succeeded by using his bladed tail to slice his shirt off. He cringed a little bit when he saw his light grey torso, thin off-white ribs sticking out and extremely hard skin. Naruto ran his hands along his belly and raised a now nonexistent eyebrow when he felt something like armour plating. A more in depth feel of his arms and legs and head revealed that they also had armour plating.

'_And acidic blood...'_ Naruto flattened his hand and plunged his fingers into his arm. He cried out in surprise when an almost phosphorescent green liquid violently spurted out and hit his mirror. Naruto stared and stared as his blood hissed and bubbled as the looking glass corroded before his eyes.

* * *

Naruto continued to familiarize himself with his new physiology over the next half hour. He particularly reveled in his ability to crawl on even flat ceilings and how he made no sound when he moved unless he deliberately tried to make noise. When he tried to eat some ramen through his mouth, he found a dead end. In the end, he used his foot long proboscis to snatch up the noodles and beef in the ramen. When he was done with the noodles and meat, he started to slurp his broth up through his proboscis like it was a straw.

It was only after his small meal that Naruto felt something. He could not find words to describe it. He just... _knew_... it was there. He picked up the presence of another consciousness a few seconds later. This one felt weaker than the first.

Saliva unconsciously began to pour from Naruto's mouth. He hissed and hunched forwards, skulking to the door of his apartment. As it slowly creaked open, Naruto stared around. No one was in sight or hearing range. Not that Naruto would have cared; he would have just killed them before they had time to scream.

Wait... did he just mentally declare that he would _kill_ anyone who saw him skulking about?

Naruto stopped for a second and crouched down, wondering what had compelled him to think that. As he waved his tail gently, a menacing voice from a haunting memory came floating through his half alien head.

"_**Xenomorphs are predatory creatures that are hell bent on destroying any life form that is a threat to their existence..." **_Naruto remembered the Kyuubi saying.

'_Is that what's going to happen to me? Am I just going to turn into a killing machine with no limits on my targets?' _Naruto thought before he re-examined his memory.

"_**... hell bent on destroying any life form that is a threat to their existence..."**_

'_No, not a mindless monster. Just the exterminator of any threat to me.'_ Naruto corrected himself. He banished the thoughts of death and destruction from his cylindrical head as he skulked down the corridor of his apartment complex. He got down on all fours and closed his eyes, relying on sound to guide him through the catacombs beneath his home.

The catacombs were a lot bigger than he could have ever imagined. The walls went almost fifty feet upwards, as though designed for something much larger than a twenty-foot tall Xenomorph queen. Whatever it was, Naruto cared not to know. Now, all that mattered was seeking out the presences that he felt and confronting them.

The weaker presence seemed to have picked him up first. It began to slowly make its way closer, keeping some distance between Naruto and itself. Naruto feigned indifference, preferring to confront the stronger presence first.

He met the stronger presence in the lit chamber with the deity statue in it. While any human would have believed himself to be alone, they couldn't be more wrong. With his sound vision, Naruto was able to discern a cluster of maybe one dozen ellipsoidal eggs within the perimeter of the chamber. Before it moved, Naruto picked up the presence of a creature he could only assume was the Xenomorph queen. Before she moved, Naruto saw the queen, highlighted by a very faint red aura in his vision.

The queen stood up and hissed at the foreign newcomer. For merely a second, Naruto's resolve faltered.

'_I gave birth to __**this**__?' _he shouted in his mind. True to the fox demon-turned-alien's word, the queen was enormous. She stood almost five times as tall as Naruto, and was ten times as freaky looking. Her carapace was covered by a huge crest that probably weighed as much as she did and had an intricate design on the front of it that Naruto could not discern very well. Her mouth was big enough to swallow his upper body, her teeth were almost as long as one of his gangly arms and her proboscis was as big as his head. Her lower body was slim and streamlined, with four gangly arms, one set with five fingers and the other with just three, multiple trios of spines on her back and very long and powerful-looking legs near the base of her tail. Just behind her legs was an almost round sac that looked like it was full of spheres. Her physiology was a little more like a dinosaur than a Xenomorph. Her tail had to be almost as long as she was, leaving her at probably thirty feet from teeth to tail.

Naruto was brought out of his observations of the queen when he felt the other Xenomorph right behind him. He turned to take in the warrior's appearance. While it was less of an awe-inspiring sight than the queen, it still made Naruto twitch in uncertainty, and it would surely strike fear into many a ninja.

By visual estimate, the Xenomorph warrior was about six inches taller than Naruto, making it 7'2". It looked almost exactly like Naruto, but was completely free of any human parts. Its carapace was just over twice the size of Naruto's, and the spines or tubes on its back were full instead of stubs. Naruto noticed that it also had ridges on its shoulder joints and its neck and 'face' were more vein-adorned. Said veins and arteries looked sort of like cables. But while Naruto was shorter than the warrior in some places, he was longer in the tail by just about a foot.

'_Heh, "Longer in the tail" that came out wrong. But funny nonetheless.' _Naruto thought. The warrior seemed to be staring at him. Naruto stared back. There was silence for a moment before the warrior opened its mouth.

"Kkkkhh haaaasssss hhhhaaakha aassssaaaaa." was the noise it made, all the while salivating heavily. Any human would have just assumed that the Xenomorph was hissing. But Naruto heard something different:

"**What brings you here Sire?"** was what Naruto heard through what everyone else would think to be nothing. Somehow, Naruto responded in the same tongue.

"Shhhaask shhhaahhkhisss ssaaakhhhssi." Naruto hissed in reply. **"Why do you call me 'Sire'?" **was what he said.

"Khhho siiiis shaaahk khhhhhhhhoooh shhkaah Sssssosss Kssssssh." came a reply from the queen that made Naruto turn towards her. **"Because you are the embodiment of one of the Great Nine." **was what Naruto got out of what she said.

"Asss shaaah khkhkhkhkh skhooh." Naruto hissed back. **"What do you mean by that?"**

"Skhhh khsssss Sssssosss Kssssssh. Saaah hhhhhoooooohk asssshk skooh Haa. Akaaaa ssoh Haa shahisss hoooooooh Kas." The queen explained. **"You hold within you one of the Great Nine. No warrior has ever had so much might, nor any queen. Any warrior greater than a queen is given the title of the King.**".

"... Ohhk shhakssss hhhss Kas." Naruto hissed quietly. Despite his volume, his words carried around the chamber. **"... And you must obey the King."**.

"Haaaa." said the queen. **"Yes,"**.

For a moment, there was silence before Naruto broke it.

"Khsss sssha haakh assssshkssssa. Khooooooss saaaaaa khaaassssss shiiiksssak khohk." Naruto said. Anyone who could have understood Xenomorphs would have called him a fool for his words.

"**My order is to expand our numbers. The time will come when all beings bow before the hive."**

* * *

**End of first chap, and a cliffhanger to keep you coming back! R&R please.**

**A few notes...**

**First- While this is not the first Naruto x Alien crossover on the site, it is definitely the best. I say this because the other two stories are painful to think about, painful to talk about, and so agonizing to read you just want to gouge your eyes out from the sheer atrocity that is writing within those stories. If you two authors are reading this, you'll wanna take an intensive remedial writing class or five!**

**Second- I know that it probably takes a Xenomorph queen a lot longer than two days to fully mature and develop an ovipositor (the egg sac) and a hive that big, but if one Xenomorph could turn that much of a deck into a hive (First Alien movie), why can't a queen do that much?**

**Third- I don't want to see ANY PMs or reviews about the pairing for this fic. I have decided what it is already, and am not going to change it. If you don't like it, too bad!**

**Thank you,**

**Dirty Reid **


	2. Savage Genesis

**King of the Hive**

**By: Dirty Reid**

**Chapter 2: Savage Genesis**

**A.N: Thanks for being so patient, and I'm sorry for the wait.**

* * *

It was quiet here. _Far_ too quiet. There needed to be sound. Sounds of chaos.

Naruto hissed in pleasure as he envisioned the looks of horror and the screams of pain and terror upon the faces of those he had sworn to protect when he began the genesis of his new family.

He resumed his concentration as he leaped through the vast expanse of trees concealing his home, straining his senses in search of some ignorant humans he could use to birth his children. He had spent the rest of his day in the hive, brewing his plan with his queen and his firstborn 'son'. Now while the night was young, he slunk through the trees outside of his village, unseen and unheard by anything, creature or human as he carried one of his eggs with him.

His queen and his son had told him to birth more children slowly, so as not to draw the attention of the humans to them for some time. They told him to first begin outside of the walls under the cover of darkness. He did just that.

Naruto stopped on a branch, drawing air in through the two small holes in his carapace just over his lips that were supposed to be his nostrils. He smelled the stench of at least two humans and the scorching odor of flames nearby. Exhaling sharply, he took off north, relying on the scents to guide him.

A mere moment later, he was hiding in the treeline around a tiny niche in the forest. He closed his eyes and looked upon the scene with greater clarity, salivating even more at the sight before him. Around a tiny camp fire was a slovenly man clad in tattered clothing and various bits and pieces of armour, and two females. One was clothed similarly to the man, but the other was younger, clothed like a civilian of a village and appeared to be shackled at the wrists and ankles. Two bandits and a sex slave.

Naruto's lips curled back and a snarl escaped his razor-like teeth at this horrid scene of injustice. He wanted to jump down there and simply slaughter those two bandits for their sins. Instead he took a deep breath and suppressed his near unnatural anger at the entire race of heathens that had wronged him or others in their wretched little lives. He began a slow descent down the tree he was hidden in, being careful to ensure the egg he carried with his tail did not jostle against any branches or leaves.

When he arrived at the bottom of the tree, he got down on all fours and ambled up behind a convenient bush that hid him from view **(A.N: Does anybody else notice that throughout **_**Naruto**_**, there always happens to be a bush for the character(s) being focused on to hide behind or under? Just thought I'd ask.)**. He set his egg down and flexed his tail to get the circulation in it going again. He used his Xenomorph vision once again to ensure he had not been detected, and was pleased to see that he had not been. He used one of his four thumbs to crack a twig on the bush and hurried off when the bandits stopped advancing on the girl- no doubt preparing to rape her again- and looked for the source of the noise.

"What wazzat?" the woman asked. The captive girl looked around as well, terrified and relieved that her torture was being prolonged slightly.

"Dunno. I'll go look." the man responded, reaching for a cleaver-like weapon and heading for the bush where Naruto had set his trap. On the other side of the clearing, Naruto's lips curled up into a cruel sneer. Perfect.

Seconds later, he heard the egg open and the man yell in fright as the facehugger sprang out and began clutching his face, suffocating him and preparing to impregnate him with an embryo. Naruto knew he had to act fast, because the woman was getting ready to go to the man's aid. He screeched the Xenomorph's characteristic 'war cry' and sprang from his hiding place. The woman looked up just in time to see a pair of raging blue eyes and a mouthful of dagger-like teeth descending upon her. She screamed in horror and tried to swing a short sword, but failed miserably as nearly two hundred pounds of human-alien hybrid flesh crashed down upon her.

Acting quickly, Naruto restrained her right arm with his left hand, planted his left foot on her chest and stomped on her left arm with his right. Her legs thrashed wildly, but failed to make contact with him. She quieted and simply stared in horror at his monster-like face as he started to drool and prepared to do something he did not know he could do until recently.

* * *

It was just before twilight when the Kyuubi called Naruto back into his mind.

"**Well kit, I have finished my analysis on your body and I am willing to tell you how you have changed. But if you have any questions first, feel free to ask." **the fox hissed.

"Well, there are two. If I'm an alien, why do I still look totally human in here?" Naruto asked, indicating his alien influence-free figure, orange jumpsuit and all.

"**That is simple. You look human because that is how your mind still perceives yourself deep down, even though you accept that you are far beyond human at this point." **the alien demon answered. **"Your second question?"**

"The queen and my firstborn warrior referred to you as one of the 'Great Nine'. What did they mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"**... Because by the power of all nine of the great Bijuu, many generations before I acquired my position as the Kyuubi, the Xenomorphs were conceived. All nine of us were curious as to what we would create if we each combined our own Elixir of Being. And yes, we had a say in what creatures to put into this reality.**

"**In the end, we created a monster. A ruined and terrible form of life that was greater than anything that would be created for eons to come; a creature that could tear planets apart if it was not controlled. Eventually, we exterminated most of them and moved the few remaining ones to a distant planet where they could not reach any other life. And even after denying them the freedom to flourish, they still continued to worship us. And somehow, they still managed to spread." **Kyuubi took a short breath after his long explanation.

"Wow. I'm guessing that me being your prison is the only reason that they listen to me in the first place." Naruto deduced.

"**Quite possibly."** Kyuubi agreed.

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me? Make it snappy fox; I have important stuff to do." Naruto commanded. The ex-fox ignored the lack of manners because there was nothing he could do about it.

"**Very well. I shall tell you the bad news first. The bad news is this: your chakra well has shrunk."** Kyuubi informed him. Naruto's eyebrow shot up in surprise and displeasure.

"**Fortunately, that is the only bad news. The good news is that your well did not shrink very much. Approximately ten percent has been lost. That can also be considered a good thing, because it means that your control over your chakra well has improved. When you feel compelled to use your jutsu, you will expend less chakra. You also still have my limitless well to draw upon."** Kyuubi explained. Naruto's displeasure had lessened by this point.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. Apparently, your transformation has made you... what's the term... oh yes, 'ambi-sextrous'." **Kyuubi finished. Naruto blanched.

"That can't be good. What the hell does ambi-sextrous mean?" he asked, rather unnerved. Kyuubi seemed to be enjoying Naruto's discomfort, because he gave a grumbling chuckle.

"**It means that you possess the parts necessary for reproduction that both males and females have. But don't worry," **Kyuubi raised his voice when Naruto started to reach for his pants, eager to ensure that his penis hadn't been replaced by a vagina **"Your female parts are not situated the same way a human female's reproductive organs are. As an alien hybrid, they are far more subtle.**

"**What I am trying to say is that you have developed an ovary that attaches to your esophagus. Within the ovary, you unconsciously produce dormant Xenomorph embryos that you can forcibly deposit into a host orally by use of your proboscis. This is good news, because you are able to deposit more than one embryo into a host. The bad news is that it will likely only be successful on human females, as their bodies are designed for facilitating pregnancy, whether it is natural or by your doing." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto sighed.

"That's a relief. The thought of impregnating men just creeps me out." he said as he shuddered. "How many embryos can I put in someone safely?" he asked. Kyuubi raised his elongated head, seemingly in thought.

"**Based on a human's normal capacity for carrying spawn, I would say that you could probably put two or three embryos into a victim, four at the absolute maximum." **Kyuubi informed him. **"One more thing about your ovary though. Your capacity for embryos is twelve at a time. Once you use up one, based on my calculations, you will be able to grow it back within just over twelve hours. All twelve embryos will be grown back within a week."**

"Good to know." Naruto said offhandedly. "... Say, what would happen if I were able to use your chakra?" he asked curiously.

"**Unfortunately kit, I can't answer that because I honestly don't know." **the beast answered. Naruto looked at him for a moment before he shrugged.

"It's probably better that we don't try and find out unless it's an emergency anyways." he said more to himself before he went back to planning his family expansion, among other things.

* * *

"W-what _are_ you?" the woman managed to breathe out. Naruto simply grinned and pumped out more saliva before he answered.

"I... I am the answer to all of the sinners in this world. And guess what, I'm starting my mission of cleansing the earth through the genesis of my kind with you and your buddy over there." Here Naruto looked over to the man, who was on the ground, unmoving, with the facehugger securely attached to his face.

"Kiss your ass goodbye, sweetheart." Naruto sneered as he used his right hand to grab her chin and pry her mouth open. Her eyes were wide in terror. If possible, they widened even further when he leaned down and opened his mouth to reveal his proboscis. The captive girl was utterly silent as well.

With one final dark chuckle, Naruto lashed out with his proboscis, sliding it down the woman's throat. Her scream was silenced when his phallic tongue clogged her throat. Slowly, Naruto flexed one of his new muscles, still getting used to his new physiology. He felt a rather pleasant sensation in his throat as he ejected an embryo from his ovary and forced it down the woman's throat. He flexed his newly dubbed 'egg muscle' three more times, depositing three more embryos down the woman's throat. By now she had stopped struggling. His proboscis had blocked her entire throat, cutting off her air supply and rendering her unconscious.

Naruto withdrew his proboscis, still enjoying that warm, tingly sensation in his throat. He turned his gaze to the girl, who flinched away from him in utter terror.

"Relax child," Naruto began, not knowing why he was speaking so formally "you have been wronged. I do not intend to harm those who have suffered at the hands of the wrong-doers." he slowly made his way over to her and used his tail to slice up the shackles. The girl looked at her red raw wrists and ankles then back at him. She still looked frightened, but mild curiosity loomed in her hollow hazel eyes.

"W-why did you help me?" she asked in less than a husky whisper. Naruto studied her for a moment before he answered.

"As I said to her," here Naruto pointed one of his grey hands at the unconscious female bandit, "I am going to end the suffering in the world through birthing my family. Don't ask me about my family, because I can't explain it, you wouldn't understand it if I could explain it, and you wouldn't believe it if you could understand it. What I can tell you is that you should head south (He pointed south at this point) immediately to the village to recover from your... stint as a captive. I can assure you that you will not be harmed by the residents or by my family... unless of course, you tell the residents about me." Naruto finished with a warning and shot off on all fours, leaving the girl to sit and wonder about the monster that had saved her, and his mission.

* * *

The night was aging rapidly. Naruto knew that he had to act fast if he planned to accomplish his objective, having taken longer to get back into the village through the catacombs than expected; those tunnels were confusing. Getting across the village at night was less of a problem as well, now that he was naturally camouflaged and made little to no sound to alert the still watching shinobi.

He was currently crawling through a ventilation duct in the Hokage's tower, grumbling and cursing the whole way. He was more streamlined yes, but he was still bulkier than an average Xenomorph warrior would be. This made it difficult to wiggle through the smaller spaces that his children would probably have no trouble fitting through. Not to mention that the black jumpsuit pants he wore out of habit occasionally got caught on some of the sharp edges he encountered, resulting in many cuts and tears in the garment.

But he pressed on. He was getting close to his objective. He intended to know the answer to something he had wondered ever since the thought occurred to him.

Before he knew it, he arrived in a vent right beside where he needed to be. He closed his eyes and hissed quietly. There was a single ANBU guarding the door.

'_You'd think there'd be more defensive measures taken in a place like this.' _Naruto thought to himself before he made a cut in his hand and slowly began to corrode the vent. Oddly, the single guard didn't hear the hissing of his acidic blood or him slowly removing the grid. Naruto marveled at how such an ignorant man could have made it to the rank of ANBU before he coiled up like a spring and pounced.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen yawned openly as he made his way into the tower he had come to know so well over his near seven decades of life. He expected to do this trek for at least another year before he chose a successor, never expecting anything new but simply a swift greeting from the keepers and other workers in the tower.

When he reached the hall that led to his office, he stopped and started scanning the area. He sniffed the air; something was wrong. He tensed his muscles, all traces of fatigue gone as he prepared for the unknown. Oddly though, nothing opposed him through his scout to the doors of his office. Not even the guard that was supposed to be there.

Here, Sarutobi noticed that the vent to the left of his office seemed to have been opened. A closer look told him that the metal grid seemed to have been burned off by something. He looked back at the floor and saw nothing. A quick sniff of the air told him that blood had been shed here, and apparently cleaned up. The door to his office was still locked, but the guard and the key were both gone and old Hiruzen knew that the fight had probably not simply stopped here.

He used his key to open the door and slowly pried the door open. Nothing assaulted him, only grating on his nerves even more. Nothing seemed out of place in his office. The papers on his desk were neat, none of his furniture or cabinets was out of place, none of the windows were broken, and nothing had been triggered.

Clearly the intruder either didn't know jack shit about what they were looking for or they were the biggest neat-freak con artist when it came to cleaning up a scene whose work Hiruzen had ever been able to gaze upon. The old man was actually impressed.

It was then that the smell hit him.

'_Whew, what's burnin'?'_ Hiruzen joked before he returned to his serious self. He followed his nose all the way to... his book shelf. He began to question the credibility of his senses when he laid eyes upon a frightening sight:

His one white, unmarked book was hanging out slightly. "Oh no," he said aloud.

Someone had broken into the Index. Also known as the Clan Archives of Konoha.

Hiruzen quickly yanked on the white book, revealing it to be a trigger. With a dull _clunk_, the shelf began to slide apart, revealing a vault door; three feet of solid steel, combined with steel rods that would snap into place if the wrong combination was entered on the dial... where was the dial?

Hiruzen paled when he noticed that the entire vault dial had been melted away, and the door had been snapped away from the steel rods, which also looked to be melted. He pulled on the right side of the vault door, and it opened with some difficulty. He stepped into the small chamber and it began its descent into darkness. A light went on as the pseudo-elevator continued its journey, finally grinding to a rusty halt.

All the while, he pondered who it could be that had forced their way into the Index. There was no way it was a foreign force. Any shinobi questioned about Konoha's clans, which could lead to information about the Index being divulged, were required to commit suicide. That meant that the intruder was a citizen or shinobi of Konoha, most likely a clan leader. Hiruzen cursed himself for believing that he thought he knew the hierarchs well enough to assume they would not betray him.

Hiruzen waited for a moment. Eventually, old lights began to flicker on. Within a minute, the enormous cavern-like room was dimly lit. Only the Hokage could freely visit the Index. Any clan leader had to be accompanied by Hiruzen himself. Anybody lesser than the clan leaders who was in the most dire need of a file and could only get it themselves (unlikely), had to be accompanied by both their clan leader _and_ Hiruzen. Afterwards, they were informed to never breathe a word of what they saw, and to ensure that the file be seen only by their eyes, punishable by death. To date during his rule, Hiruzen had only brought a non-clan leader into the Index once.

The room was the home of at least one hundred columns of filing cabinets, each detailing the smallest family to the largest clan that had flourished within Konoha's walls, living or dead, updated once annually at the beginning of each new year by the more prominent clan leaders, a couple of the lesser family or clan leaders and him personally. Hiruzen paused for a moment, debating on whose file the intruder(s) would look for first. His immediate thought was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. He quickly began darting through the aisles, racing for the section of the Index known as 'the Trunk'. It was called the Trunk because it contained the files of the 'trunks of the tree of Konoha'; the files of the Hokage, previous and present.

Hiruzen finally reached the row of ten file cabinets, four of which were filled. He went for the fourth cabinet, despite nothing being unusual about it. He pried open the cabinet and peered in amongst the dusty cavity, expecting to see nothing.

Imagine his shock when he found everything intact. Every picture, every mission log, every legal document, every scroll, absolutely _everything_ was there. But just to be excessive, he flipped through all of the documents three times. Hiruzen was confused. Why would someone break into the Index for a file, and not take anything?

He began to put the files back when he noticed something. There was a tiny corner of something at the bottom of the dusty cabinet.

Hiruzen slowly pulled it out and studied it. It was dark on one side and white on the other. Feeling it closely, he recognized it as part of a photo. Two seconds later, he blanched so much that the liver spots on his face lost some of their dark pigment.

He had forgotten about the family photo, taken on the night of the Kyuubi's attack. It was Minato and his wife Kushina in the ER, holding their baby son. On the back were their names.

The picture had been stolen. The secret was out.

Sarutobi Hiruzen raced through the Index and up through the elevator, intent on declaring a 'Priority S Alert'; the most serious form of lockdown in Konoha's books.

* * *

Paydirt.

Naruto crouched on the ceiling of his apartment with the shades drawn and the door bolted. He had carried a couple of eggs up just for extra measure. But luckily, nobody had had the gall to barge into his apartment. Good thing too. If the facehuggers hadn't got them, then he would have slaughtered them... slowly.

Ever since the night had become dawn, he had been staring at that picture. That photograph that seemed to mock him. The picture of the man who had both blessed and cursed him. The life he could have had, snatched away from him in a one in a million game of chance. But that picture was not what was making him stew in anger.

What was making him angry was that other people _knew_! They fucking knew! Hokage-Jiji, Kakashi-sensei (if he felt gracious enough to call him that), and probably some of the other hierarchs in Konoha knew that he was the Yondaime's kid. He let out a screech of emotional agony before he detached himself from the ceiling and smashed his fist through one of his walls. Another added benefit of being part Xenomorph, as he had found out on his infiltration mission of the Index: Super strength.

'_Calm yourself Naruto. What's done is done. The only thing you can do now is make sure you find everyone who knew, and ensure that you torture them viciously before you use them to birth more of your children.'_ he knew that finding all of those people would not be easy. In all likelihood, he would miss a couple of them unless he purged Konoha entirely, innocents and all. Or if he didn't purge Konoha but he still wanted them dead, he would just have to sneak back into the Index and figure out whom was 'having' a chestburster.

Yes, Naruto knew of the Index. He had never been in it until he had broken in, but he knew where it was. He learned of it when he was three years old. The old man had been caring for him that day and a man with white eyes had come into the office. Naruto was unable to remember or comprehend the conversation, and the two men assumed that too. But he did remember what he saw: As the Hokage handed him off to another shinobi, he had seen the old man pull on a pearly white book and the book shelf it was in start to move as he exited the room.

From that day forward, Naruto had never been able to shake the image of that white book and the shifting book case from his mind. He was by no means smart at that time, but he had enough common sense to not mention the book and the shelf to anyone else. He silently vowed that he would get in there at some point. He just didn't know when until he actually did.

'_I could make a mint selling this shithole's secrets to other shinobi, but there's no fun in letting them kill all the people who tried to kill me, and I'm sure that the security will be beefed up now that something this important has been stolen... No, I'll just let them think someone broke in. If anything, every shinobi will be called back into the village to find the perp. More hosts!'_

Naruto grinned evilly. Above anything in the Academy, the Priority Alert lessons struck him as interesting. Someone breaking into a place as secret as the Index would warrant a Priority S Alert. If so, every shinobi outside of the village would be recalled and refused permission to leave again as long as they were still in lockdown phase. After lockdown, the Hokage would initiate the search phase, which meant that any and all people who could not possibly be a threat, or proved that they posed no threat would be cleared of any suspicion. Finally, there was the termination phase, where the threat was dealt with. All of this was a perfect distraction for him to increase the size of his hive.

'_The devils will be hoarded together, and I will revel in their screams as divine justice is rained upon them!' _Naruto gave a rumbling laugh before he quieted himself. He had other matters to attend to before he started the savage genesis of his hive. Other matters having the meaning of dealing with his 'team'.

He grumbled as he picked up the eggs and brought them to the base of the catacomb stairs. He reached the top of the stairs and Henge'd himself into his human form, wearing a black version of his jumpsuit as he sauntered to where he believed the other three fuckups would be.

* * *

True to his assumption, his team was to gather at the bridge. Naruto hid himself in the shadows of one of the pillars and waited. Eventually, Sasuke showed up.

Naruto bared his teeth and resisted the urge to just murder the little shit right there. His mountain-sized ego and copious arrogance were going to get him killed someday. Not that Naruto cared, but some part of his gut told him that he would need the Uchiha for at least a little while longer. Another part of him began to think something else.

'_I wonder if Xenomorphs would be able to take on a genetic bloodline trail if the host had one. I'll have to ask the fox later.'_ he pondered inwardly.

Minutes later, Naruto had to resist the urge to hiss as Sakura trotted up to the bridge and started pestering Sasuke. That cunt was useless. She wouldn't even be good as a meat shield, she was so small. In terms of being a host, it didn't really matter. Anybody would suffice. Naruto knew he would revel in stuffing his eggs down her throat after he did not need her anymore.

Predictably, she started to bitch about neither Kakashi nor him being there. Sasuke remained silent. Naruto simply went into a dormant state and waited for Kakashi's presence to jolt him from his reverie. Two hours later, Naruto awoke from his 'sleep' to the sound of the silver-haired liar approaching. After Sakura yelling at him and giving his lame excuse, he asked where Naruto was. The blonde alien king smirked when he remained undetected by Kakashi. He growled in annoyance and made himself known when Sasuke made an arrogant suggestion.

* * *

"He probably got smart and quit." said the Uchiha boy.

"I'm over here you dumb fuck." snarled a voice. Three heads turned at the crude response to see the black-clad Naruto walking like a crab out of the shadow of the bridge before righting himself. The three of them were rather unnerved at the new outfit and the expression of sheer distaste on Naruto's face.

"Where have you been dobe?" Sakura demanded, trying to hide her uneasiness at Naruto's expression. Naruto responded without looking at her.

"I've been sitting there since five minutes before this jackass showed up." he jabbed his thumb at Sasuke "None of you simply detected my presence."

"That can't be true! Sasuke-kun knew you were there, he just didn't say anythi-"

"Would you _stop _your inane _bitching _you worthless cunt?!" Naruto snapped, turning his head towards her and fixing her with a stare so evil that Sakura broke out into a cold sweat and had to resist the urge to shit herself. Sasuke, seeing the look, twitched in alarm. Kakashi looked calm, simply thinking that Naruto was in a bad mood, but was unsure, due to the foul language.

"Okay Naruto, that's enough of the insults." he said, but the blonde ignored him and continued his verbal attack on Sakura.

"You have no right to call me a dobe when you have no skills in any way, other than looking like a fucking harlot. How did you contribute during the bell test? What did you do when we encountered the Demon Brothers? What did you do when we first encountered Zabuza? What did you do when we faced him AND Haku on the bridge? Absolutely _nothing_! I stood up and _fought_ during those battles while you cowered like the vermin you are! All you care about is Sasuke, never bothering to think that someday we won't be there to save you. Being a shinobi is not a lifestyle full of romanticism and chivalry. You chose to be a ninja Sakura, and by doing so, you chose to abide by the laws of the enemy: Kill or _die_ because of your weakness!" Naruto ranted, hitting home when he described Sakura's nonexistent skill level and bringing tears to her eyes. But he didn't stop there.

"If it wouldn't mean something bad for me, I would have used you as a meat shield on out mission to Wave, or just slaughtered you outright. But know now that my conscience is weakening, and I may just decide to let my control over my inhibitions _slip_ if you do not change yourself or leave being a shinobi behind. Do. You. Understand?" Naruto snarled. Sakura barely managed to nod before she broke down in tears.

"Naruto, that's enough." Kakashi commanded with a hint of warning in his voice. He was beginning to worry about this sudden change in Naruto. It was made only worse when he sensed something different about the blonde. Something decidedly malignant.

"Fuck you, liar. I'm not done laying out what I want changed with these little shits I'm supposed to call teammates. You Sasuke," Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke. Said boy recoiled when he saw the pure and unbridled hatred in Naruto's blue eyes.

"You are just as bad as the harlot, but with a little more fight in you. Your problem stems from your blood." Naruto said, opting instead for lowering his voice to a menacing thrum as he took slow, languid steps towards Sasuke, whose pupils shrank as he started to take a hesitant step back. Something about the way Naruto moved was different. No longer were his movements energy-radiating and predictable. Now, he moved with an almost unnatural grace and fluidity. The energy he had freely exhibited was bottled up, but still readily there. In all reality, Naruto now moved like a tiger; poised, deadly and ready to strike at any moment.

"That wretched family eye tic you have does _not_ make you invincible. Just because your clan was one of the most prestigious in the village does _not_ give you the right to call yourself better than everyone else. Your arrogance will be the death of you, and _I could not care less._" the last words were barely audible, but they harboured more hatred and spite than anything Sasuke had ever heard before. As loath as he was to admit it, deep down, he was just as frightened now, if not more as the night his family had been murdered. Kakashi had a tiny bead of sweat dotting his forehead. Something was frighteningly wrong here.

"Given my way, you would be six feet under at this point. Unfortunately, I still need you for a while so know this: Arrogance has been, and always will be the downfall of all ninja. It will be the downfall of Orochimaru of the Sannin. It will be the downfall of the liar over here. And most of all it will be the downfall of _you_. So here's the solution," Naruto had backed Sasuke up against the bridge's guard rail and was staring into his eyes from mere inches away. Sasuke could almost taste Naruto's rank breath.

"Any further episodes of arrogance will be _severely_ punished until you have gotten it through that chicken-ass hairdo of yours that you are the lowest, most disgusting and weakest piece of _shit_ in the world." Naruto growled. Sasuke's fear was almost quelled by his anger. Almost.

"I will even be so kind as to give you a taste of what your punishment will be like." Naruto threw his weight backwards, and faster than Sasuke could brace himself, Naruto socked him straight in the mouth. Sasuke cried out in pain when he felt several of his teeth chip and begin to squirt blood freely as he leaned backwards over the guard rails. He regained his balance and fell to his knees, moaning in pain as he spat out the chipped parts of his teeth.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cried. Kakashi had seen enough. He began a quick march towards Naruto, who looked to be reveling in the satisfaction he got from knocking Sasuke's teeth out. As Kakashi reached out to place his arm firmly on Naruto and drag him in for insubordination, the blonde turned around and snapped at his hand like an animal. At the same time, he was leaking... no, _gushing_ KI.

"Touch me Kakashi, and I will cut off your skin and parade around Konoha as you." Naruto said in a tone so deadpan that Kakashi actually believed him.

"I don't even know _why_ I've put up with you for so long. You're a disgrace to the title of sensei. I suppose that you just tuned out the lesson on not showing favouritism, because all you do is teach this arrogant little fuck. Oh yes, I know all about that little extra session you spent with him in Wave." Naruto leered in satisfaction as Kakashi's one eye narrowed the tiniest of smidgens.

"You know what your problem is? You were mislead as a child. You refuse to teach the seemingly 'weaker' students, although that is the case with _one _of us, in favour of tutoring the one whom you think will be successful, all because _your_ sensei refused to focus solely on you because you showed greater prowess." Naruto snapped. Kakashi had to take a deep breath to control his rising anger; Naruto somehow knew which buttons to push. Although _how_ Naruto knew which buttons to push eluded him.

"My father would have been so _embarrassed_ to call you his student now, if he could see how far you've fallen." Naruto hissed. Kakashi's anger was immediately replaced by shock.

"How do you-"

"Did you really think I was that stupid Kakashi?" Naruto cut him off. "Clearly _you're_ more of an imbecile than I ever was. It's not that hard to figure out. If I think I know a shred of his personality, I'm sure he would have beaten the shit out of you for _never_ being there to support me when you knew _ALL THIS FUCKING TIME_!" Naruto roared, inwardly grateful that he had decided to leaf through the Yondaime's file when he had broken into the Index. Kakashi took a step back in alarm at the sheer volume and anger in Naruto's voice.

"If I had it my way, I would have your ass removed from Konoha before I hunted you down and sent you down to see your father." Naruto gave a grim, dark chuckle that made cold pinpricks of sweat sting the bodies of his three cohorts. "But seeing as my reasons would not hold up in the court, and the jury would be biased in every single way, I'm instead offering you a solution to prevent me from sending your ass straight to hell: Start teaching the harlot something and ignore Fuckface over there. Don't worry about me though. I have absolutely _no_ desire to interact with, or listen to a liar." Naruto finished and cocked his head backwards. With a faint _ptui_, he shot a loogie straight at Kakashi's face. Predictably, the Jounin dodged it. Naruto started to walk away before he stopped.

"Ah crap, I forgot. What the hell did you call us here for?" Naruto asked impatiently. Kakashi took a second to collect himself and wonder if Naruto had a multiple personality disorder.

"I came to tell you that the Chuunin Exams are coming up, and I intend to nominate you for them. I should wait, but I brought you these forms in advance so you could think about it overnight." Kakashi produced three sheets of paper and three pens. Sakura and Sasuke took theirs and looked them over. Naruto snatched his and immediately signed it, thrusting it back into Kakashi's hands.

"A-are you sure about this sensei? People have died during this exam and..." Sakura stopped when Naruto looked menacingly at her with his back turned to Kakashi, and mouthed 'You're dead!' while he pointed at her form. She eep'd and quickly signed her name, handing it back to Kakashi who looked at Naruto suspiciously, taking Sasuke's form seconds later. Naruto blinked before he got down on all fours. As an afterthought, he looked back at Sakura and Sasuke.

"If _either_ of you stop my ascent to power," he began in the same low voice he had used on Sasuke "heads will roll." he finished before he galloped away like a horse. Kakashi watched him for a moment before he whisked Sasuke off to the hospital with Sakura trailing behind like a lost puppy.

* * *

'_That felt __good.__' _Naruto thought to himself as he ambled down a deserted street, seemingly lost in thought. In reality, he was searching for some homeless villager he could kidnap and bring back to the hive. After a moment, he stopped and sniffed the air before he hissed. He was being followed.

"Konohamaru, rocks are _not_ perfectly square, nor do they have eyeholes. If you ever want to be a competent shinobi, you will have to do much better than that." Naruto called to seemingly no one, until a rectangular 'rock' scuttled out from behind a tree and was uplifted to reveal three children. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"C'mon Naruto-nii-chan, you know you got fooled for at least a second!" Konohamaru protested, "Anyways, you were supposed to play ninja with... us... today..." the little boy trailed off when Naruto turned and looked at the little boy with a rather scary expression on his face. Moegi and Udon were recoiling, looking very frightened of the extremely dangerous being in front of them.

"Listen brat," Naruto began as calmly as he could while still harbouring some warning in his voice, "I'm in a very bad mood today, so why don't you scuttle off before I smack you halfway across the village." Naruto bared his teeth, not under the Henge, for extra effect. Konohamaru turned and bolted with a look of sheer horror on his face, Moegi and Udon in hot pursuit.

Naruto raised himself from his crouch and turned to walk away.

"Uff! That hurt!" said a foreign voice from the direction Konohamaru had run in. Naruto turned about and darted off towards the voice, preparing for a fight. He jumped up into a tree and looked down upon Konohamaru and his group being accosted by two older shinobi** (Guess who?)** from some other village and begging them to let him go.

"Kankuro, stop it. You know he'll get angry if we cause a scuffle." said the girl with the huge fan on her back. _'She looks tasty, and not in the sexual way.' _Naruto thought as saliva began to pour into his mouth. Only then did he notice the presence of another, hidden in the branches across from him. A presence that was quite disconcerting.

"I don't care. This kid needs to learn some manners." said the boy in black with the package on his back as he cocked his fist back.

"Set him down tough guy." Naruto called sarcastically as he dropped from the tree. Five eyes landed on him.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" the older boy asked mockingly. Naruto simply hissed.

"Three reasons. One, you are guest in my country, and you are to behave as such." he rumbled, but his voice seemed to have no effect.

"_Your_ country? Don't make me laugh." the girl sneered. Naruto ignored her.

"Second," he took a step forward, assuming his 'ready to pounce' position "that is the Hokage's grandson you are manhandling, and continuing your actions will land you in prison." Naruto hunched over, savouring the scent of fear that was very gently beginning to waft from the two.

"And three," here he began to slow down as he approached them, "you broke the one rule of my turf: Don't ever, ever, _ever..._" Naruto trailed off as he released his Henge.

The two foreigners narrowed their eyes as a cloud of smoke burst forth. The three children and the foreigners' eyes began to grow fearful as a monstrous figure became visible through the smoke.

"Mock the Xenomorph King." Naruto growled as the smoke cleared and shed light upon his 6'8" body. The three children's mouths had dropped open in terror when they laid eyes upon Naruto's elongated face and his bared teeth. The two foreigners' pupils had dilated and were fixed upon his razor-like claws and his gently waving tail which came to point at them.

"So I will tell you once more," Naruto closed the distance between him and the boy faster than a blink and closed his grey right hand over the boy's throat before lifting him into the air "_release _him," his tail lashed out and stopped when he pointed the curved blade at the girl's throat as her hand moved for her fan. "Or the girl dies." he finished.

The boy swallowed in fright and lowered Konohamaru before dropping him on his butt. No one said a word or moved for a few seconds until Naruto broke the silence.

"You in the tree, come out _now_." he commanded in a hiss that promised pain following noncompliance. A figure walked out on the underside of a branch **(You all know what he looks like, and I'm getting tired of describing him.)**. Said boy studied him for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of sand and reappearing just to Naruto's side.

For a moment, red-headed psycho and alien king stared at one another. From his elongated head, something happened to Naruto for the first time. A voice whispered through his mind. _**"Shukaku..."**_it hissed in a voice that was most definitely the alien fox's. Naruto took that to mean the figure in front of him was like him, but less scary looking.

"What is your name?" the redhead asked in a voice completely dead of emotion. The crown-like corona of blonde hair that remained on Naruto's head bristled and he opened his mouth to hiss, but the boy seemed unaffected.

"... Namikaze Naruto, King of the Hive and Jinchuriki." That particular bit of information seemed to move the boy, because his pupil-less green eyes seemed to shrink. His compatriots gasped in horror; there was _another_ person like him out here?! "I do not know any of your names, and I do not particularly care. But let it be known: You're on _my_ battlefield now. One false step and you will _die_." he opened his mouth and snapped his proboscis for added effect.

"We leave," said the redhead and his comrades were all to content to oblige. After he watched them go, Naruto crouched down and looked at the three children seriously.

"The same rules apply to you three. If you slow my hostile takeover in any way, be it trying to kill me or telling anyone any of what just happened here, you will all die. But if you three stay out of my way and tell no one about this, I can assure you that you will not be harmed. Understood?" he asked in a rather normal voice. The three children hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Nii-chan?" Konohamaru peeped nervously.

"Mm?" Naruto turned his alien head towards the boy he had agreed to teach.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Naruto stiffened when the kid ran his hands along Naruto's long face and head in fascination. The blonde alien king snatched Konohamaru's hands and the little boy stared in wonder at the six-fingered hands that grasped his own.

"Well kid, here's what I think." Naruto began as he released Konohamaru's hands. "Reality as we know it is governed by one being: Change. Without change, nothing could have or ever would exist. In almost all cases, the changes that keep the world going are tiny and happen every day. But sometimes, a great change must happen. Even if it is horrible. The Kyuubi was that change twelve years ago. And now," Naruto rose to his full height "through the savage genesis of my hive, I will bring the flames of change to the world once more." He turned and jumped over the nearby fence, leaving the three children as a new target presented itself.

The Chuunin Exams meant unsuspecting foreign ninja. Unsuspecting foreign ninja meant hosts.

The coming months would forever be etched into history as the worst disaster in the history of the Fire Country.

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, the end!**

**Dirty Reid**


	3. The Nightmare Beast

**King of the Hive**

**By: Dirty Reid**

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare Beast**

* * *

The night was young as an inconspicuous figure bounded over the rooftops. His attire was muted purple and grey, so as to not catch the light or make him a target against the navy blue sky. Every now and then, the glare from a still lit window would catch on the lenses of his circular glasses, illuminating his troubled beetle black eyes.

He finished his trip at a small niche in the forest on the eastern side of Konoha. He closed his eyes and strained his senses, listening for his master's approach. For a moment, there was nothing. But sure enough, he picked up the nearly imperceptible squelching sound of his master exiting the flesh of a tree. He turned around and kneeled, not daring to meet the yellow orbs of his Sannin superior.

"What have you learned?" asked the yellow eyed man with some hint of interest in his voice. The underling resisted the urge to swallow nervously.

"The cause of the alert was not us Orochimaru-sama." he assured his master, still not daring to look up. Because of that, he did not see the lines of irritation around Orochimaru's eyes thin out just a little bit.

"Our presence within the village is still completely concealed." the underling continued. For a moment, there was silence.

"Rise Kabuto," Orochimaru commanded. Kabuto obeyed and got to his feet, looking into the horrifying eyes of his master.

"While I am comforted by the knowledge that we are not the cause for the lockdown, I am still curious to know what is." Orochimaru continued. Kabuto blinked.

"Hard as it may be to believe Orochimaru-sama, someone broke into the Index and stole a piece of the Yondaime Hokage's file." Kabuto informed him. Of the few solutions Orochimaru had been expecting, a break-in at the Index was not one of them.

"Do you know anything else?" he asked.

"... There is one other piece of information I know, although it does not seem to link up to the predicament at hand. Early yesterday morning, an ANBU patrol came across a pair of bandits just outside of Konoha. Both of them had been murdered and almost in the same manner. The female had her stomach cavity torn open and the male's rib cage seemed to have exploded from the inside. As I said, it doesn't seem related to the lockdown, but I believe that we should treat these events as linked." Kabuto recited. Orochimaru's face was blank.

"Exploded from the inside you say," he repeated, raising one of his hands to rub his chin.

"Yes," Kabuto confirmed, wondering why those events had caused Orochimaru to look so thoughtful.

"No matter, we will continue our operations as planned. Go inform the troops." Orochimaru commanded.

"Thy will be done," Kabuto said just as he vanished into the night. Orochimaru remained rooted to his spot and looked up at the nearly full moon, something akin to uneasiness on his face.

'_Perhaps I was wrong to believe that those legends were no more than drivel.'_ he said to himself before he too disappeared into the foliage of Konoha.

* * *

The plan was simple; simple, but ingenious.

Naruto could not believe that he hadn't already thought of this way to expand his family. He shook his large head as he cleared a rooftop with one leap. He landed on another and similarly jumped another building. He tightened his tail's grip on the egg he was holding and mentally willed his trailing 'children' and Kage Bunshins to move faster. His spawn count now at six, he could carry out larger operations more easily with a lower risk of having his units faze out and drop his eggs. He turned his beady eyes from his six children, bounding silently around him, and the six Kage Bunshin disguised as ANBU, to his destination: The Konoha Containment Facility.

The Konoha Containment Facility was another something he knew about but failed to mention to anyone else. It was hidden underground, the entrance being nothing more than a tiny apartment complex that was actually a barracks for the ANBU who guarded the facility. As a small child, Naruto had been brought there under Hiruzen's care when it was unsafe for him to be alone, which was most of the time, or on his birthday. As a very young boy, Naruto had considered this place a safe haven.

Now, as a Xenomorph hybrid, he saw it as a perfect spawning ground. He hissed loudly, commanding his followers to stop atop an adjacent building. He slowly crawled over to the lip and peered down at the small complex. At first glance, no one would assume the run down building was a barracks in disguise. The building was in a state of disrepair, but not so much so that anyone would wonder why it had not been demolished yet. There were a couple of bums sitting at the entrance, and some more milling around the sides. A couple of them were fiddling with an odd object, and one or two were smoking or drinking. Civilians and some uneducated shinobi would pass this off, but Naruto and the higher-ups knew that these 'bums' were actually plainclothes ANBU guarding the facility.

While Naruto knew that he was stronger than pretty much every Genin in this sorry little cesspool and probably some less-experienced Chuunin thanks to his transformation, he held no delusions that he could take on an ANBU head on and win, much less almost two squads worth. He did however, have the element of surprise on his side for now. That was probably how he had managed to take down the ANBU guarding the old man's office.

"Ksssss shaaa." Naruto commanded "Khaaaasss shkssss ssk." **"Remain here, wait until it quiets."** was what he would have said in human tongues. He released his tail's hold on his egg, swinging it about to get his blood flow into it again. He plodded to the other end of the roof on all fours, turned around and began to gallop back to his original position on the lip. His children and clones moved out of his way as he barreled towards the ledge, timed his footing to end up on the lip and leaped.

Naruto could not help but marvel at how good he felt flying through the air. It almost felt as though he had discovered his own little piece of true freedom. He blinked hard and focused on the task at hand as the side of the building came rushing to greet him. He held his clawed hands and his talons in front of him and grunted quietly when he landed on the side and latched onto a ledge as the shock went up through his arms. He remained still for a moment and slowly twisted his head to look down. He closed his eyes and hissed quietly. The world painted itself in tones of black and white, with the plainclothes ANBU outlined by faint coronas of blue. For some odd reason, certain organisms were outlined with a coloured aura when he used his Xenomorph vision. Humans were outlined with blue and Xenomorphs with red. Why this was, he did not know.

He breathed easier when none of the guards noticed him. That notion made him wonder what kind of skill was required to become an ANBU.

'_You'd seriously think stone cold killers like them could hear a monster like me coming a mile away.' _Naruto noted. He began his snail-paced crawl around the small structure, doing his best not to make a single sound and frequently checking with his 'second vision' to make sure he had not been detected. It was almost ten minutes later that the blonde alien had finally edged his way around to the back of the complex, completely undetected. He looked down at the 'wino' hanging around one of the busted windows. Based on his observations, where there was a guard, there was some form of entrance. Naruto steeled himself with gritted teeth as he began his slow descent. He hit a crumbly patch once and almost blew his cover when one of his claws scraped along it, dislodging some dust. Luckily for him, it caught along the cracked stone, leaving only tiny dust mites to fall. As his heartbeat slowed, Naruto resumed his crawl, stopping mere feet from the oblivious guard.

'_I'm practically breathing down this guy's neck and he _still_ doesn't know I'm here? He should at least be able to feel my... Hmm... That makes me wonder though... maybe because of my transformation, shinobi_ can't_ detect my chakra? I'll ask the fox later.' _Naruto turned his thin alien lips up as he slowly raised his torso towards the unaware 'wino'. With a quick flick of his jaws and a thrust of his tongue, the guard's blood spattered across his face as his proboscis rammed through flesh and bone and brain. The guard was dead before he could feel pain.

Naruto savoured the taste of blood and flesh before he caught the guard and lowered him slowly to the ground. It wouldn't be very good if he drew the rest of the guard because he was having a drink when he should be keeping quiet. He released the guard and climbed back up the wall as silently as he could.

Slowly, he worked his way around to the eastern face of the complex and took note of the two guards there. With a tiny hiss, he deduced that his presence was still concealed. For a moment he stared at the guards, wondering how he could isolate and neutralize them. When he looked back at the side he had just come from, he remembered the crumbling section of the wall. A devious leer crept up on his face and he slowly edged back to that side, reaching the crumbling section after two minutes. He reached out with his gangly right arm and ran one of his fingers along the section. A small pebble came loose and Naruto carefully tossed it to the ground.

It hit with a tiny _tick_ and bounced once. Naruto began to crawl slowly upwards, away from the crumbling area and switched to his second vision. Through the blacks, whites and greys of the wall, he could discern the two coronae of the guards stationed there leaning closer, and judging by the muffled voices, they were talking quietly. Naruto hissed when one of them, a smaller, curvier one, began a slow walk around the corner. He tensed his powerful muscles and flexed his tail, waiting to strike as he slowly edged down the side. The female bum came around the corner and eyed the body lying in a growing pool of blood. She was about to signal an alarm when Naruto dropped down and clamped his hand over her mouth. She had just begun to writhe when he raked his claws across her throat. Her eyes lost their horrified glow as he lowered her to the ground, her arteries still spurting blood.

Naruto knew he had to act quickly. Any more than a few seconds and the female ANBU's companion would start to get suspicious and come to investigate. He climbed back up the wall and slowly inched his way back to the remaining guard on the eastern side. He only had a few seconds left, so he had to do this right. Eyeing the guard with his second vision, he took a breath and dropped.

The guard was too shocked to muster some sort of cry of surprise or alarm. Not that he could have anyway, seeing as Naruto's tail came down like an axe, the blade beheading him efficiently and quietly.

'_Halfway there,'_ Naruto grinned as he jumped back on the wall after flicking the residual blood off of his tail. He languidly crawled to the western side of the building and eyed the smoking guard. He steeled himself and began his slow descent. The fumes wafting up on the windless night irritated his hyper-sensitive eyes and nose, but he bore the urge to sneeze and continued to stalk towards his prey. After almost a minute of moving at a snail's pace, Naruto was growing impatient. He'd been out here almost an hour and he hadn't moved from square one. While the sun had gone down just less than ninety minutes ago, he felt that time was running short for his operation. He also noticed that it was becoming harder to control his more animalistic urges. But he pushed on, lest he go on a berserker rage and foul his attempt at taking control of Konoha and exacting vengeance upon those deserving.

He looked down at the guard and began to change his position relative to the ground. It took him all of thirty seconds to angle himself so that he was facing upwards. He turned his head and lowered his eight foot tail, wound it back and thrust it forwards.

_Thuck. _Naruto's tail passed cleanly through the man's back, spine and solar plexus, rendering him unable to scream in the few milliseconds he was able to cling to life. He slowly lowered the cadaver to the ground and flicked his tail again.

He crawled a little more quickly around to the main entrance and hovered above the two guards. He was about to drop down onto them when he caught snatches of their conversation.

"- think the exams'll go this year?" asked one of them with a slight slur. Whether it was an act or because of the bottle in his hand, Naruto cared not to know.

"Who knows? Lotta crazies running it this year." said the second, holding out his hand in a silent request for the bottle.

"Tell me 'bout it. That freak interrogator runnin' the firs' test, hoo damn, I wouldn't want _him_ gettin' into my head." said the first, passing his friend the bottle.

"An' that nympho of a Jounin runnin the second. I'll be impressed if a quarter o' the kids left make it through that fucking forest." Naruto was almost salivating when he heard that part. One of the exams required them to go through a forest?

'_It's not my birthday, so karma must be paying me back for all the shit I got put through.'_ Naruto almost chuckled at his good fortune. He turned his attention back to the two chatting guards.

"Be righ' back, I gotta take a leak." he said, passing the bottle to his friend and heading inside the building. The second one shifted his position and got comfortable. He didn't figure that anyone, even the foreigners who figured out that this was a prison entrance, would be stupid enough to try and get in here.

His misguided beliefs left him unprepared for a pair of extremely strong hands to grasp the sides of his head and lift him off the ground. He almost got a chance to yell for help before an arm of a nasty greyish colour wrapped around his neck and the other hand clamped down on the top of his head, twisted and snapped his neck.

Naruto softly descended to the ground and set the body up to look like the guard was sitting with his head down. He jumped back up to the side, this time with his back to the wall, waiting to jump the guard when he came out.

'_I _cannot _believe how lucky I've been tonight. Let's hope it carries on through my quest for domination.' _Naruto hoped as he tensed his muscles, scanning what little he could see of the inner building with his second vision. He gritted his teeth as the final guard approached the exit.

"Hey, so what were we-" he never got to finish his sentence; two hundred pounds of monster crashed down on him, digging huge talons into his back and shoving a proboscis able to penetrate steel through his skull.

'_And then there were none,'_ Naruto grinned. He quickly produced three Kage Bunshin and ordered them to clean up the mess. He waited for a moment as his children and disguised Kage Bunshins caught up with him. His Xenomorph soldiers crouched by the pools of blood and began to suck them up with their proboscises. Within minutes, the blood pools were cleared and the bodies had been taken to a rather convenient couple of dumpsters nearby. Naruto jerked his head as he opened the doors, ushering his contingent in.

The hallway was dark, but with their advanced sight, Naruto and the Xenomorphs were able to navigate it easily, coming to a large door with no windows made of black metal. Judging by the strips of paper on it, Naruto was sure any jutsu used on the door would trigger a violent defensive measure that he would not want to be a part of. The only opening on it was a small keyhole.

"Great, now I gotta sift through all those goddamn bodies to find a fucking _key_." Naruto grumbled angrily.

"Kss shokkkh," said one of his children. **"Here it is." **was the translation as it held up a small key with way too many grooves and notches to be considered a pedestrian item.

"Ksee," **"Thanks," **Naruto returned, placing it into the lock and turning it. With a dull metallic _clunk_ and a couple other shifting and grinding noises, the door began to slide into the floor.

'_Well that was anticlimactic. Why are there never lights or ominous music when there should be?' _Naruto thought amusedly as he picked his egg back up and bounded down the corridor, contingent in tow. Again, Naruto found himself baffled by the ineffective defensive measures of the Konoha Containment Facility when he effortlessly found his way through a so-called 'maze' of pitch black tunnels in under five minutes, using the same key to unlock a different door in what would have been a trick.

Now, Naruto located a light switch and flipped it on, only for two or three dim lightbulbs to flicker to life on the ceiling. They were, however, bright enough to illuminate the corridor enough so that Naruto did not have to use his second vision. Along the sides of the corridor were about a dozen cells, each housing one prisoner apiece. Naruto wondered why there were so few when he noticed the chakra restraint seals on the walls.

'_Must be the shinobi section first.'_ Naruto deduced as he slowly skulked down the corridor. While some of the prisoners remained asleep, others had been roused from their slumber by the lights and were eyeing the dim passage where the inhuman figures, concealed by shadows, stalked slowly and silently down the halls.

'_One... two... three female prisoners; that works out nicely.'_ Naruto again thanked his lucky streak as he stopped at the first female prisoner's cell. "Sa," he ordered his followers: **"Wait". **He brought two of his claws across the pads of one of his fingers, prompting a small spurt of acidic blood. He held his bleeding digit up to the metal bars of the first female prisoner's cell and raked it across the bars at slightly lower than the height of his head. The bars bubbled and hissed as they corroded. The prisoner was staring at Naruto with utter horror etched onto her face. After all of twenty seconds, Naruto grabbed the bars and slowly pried them apart with a deafening groan of metal. He looked down at his prey, grinning and salivating while eyeing her like a slab of meat.

She screamed once before Naruto plunged his proboscis down her throat, depositing four embryos into her stomach before he clubbed the back of her head, knocking her unconscious and enjoying the pleasant sensation brought about by impregnating people with his children.

"Kssis." **"Take them." **Naruto ordered when he was finished. His children hissed or screeched in response, cutting themselves to burn through the bars of the cells. By now, every prisoner had awoken and was either backing away in terror, screaming obscenities or attempting to fight against his children and clones. The clones got dispelled almost immediately, and dropped their eggs in the process. The vibrations triggered them to open and release the facehuggers. Naturally, the prisoners, unfamiliar with the stages of Xenomorph life, got jumped immediately and succumbed to unconsciousness via suffocation. One or two of them managed to put on a bit of a fight, which was handled by Naruto ordering his children to wound the resistors. At the end of two minutes, the male prisoners were quietly unconscious with facehuggers clamped snugly on their faces. Another minute or so later, Naruto had finished impregnating the females. He quickly saw to removing the egg shells and sending them off with Kage Bunshin to be placed in the dumpsters outside. He left several Kage Bunshin behind, disguised as ANBU, to clean up the facehuggers when they finished, and bend the bars back in place when it was time for them to leave.

It was time to initiate the second stage of his plan.

* * *

Naruto slowly slunk through the forests of Konoha, straining his senses for any moonlighting shinobi or ANBU patrols. Perhaps liberating that photo of his father, his mother and him was not a good idea: Ever since the sounding of the Priority S Alert, security was tighter than an attractive male Oto nin's asshole.

But he had the advantage of being something no shinobi had ever dealt with before... well, as far as he knew, anyway. He was able to sneak by Jounin level shinobi and no one was the wiser. It would have been nice to be able to _fight_ a Jounin evenly, but he couldn't ask for and get everything in life.

He banished his thoughts when he detected a blue aura on the edge of his vision. He quickly crouched in the shadow cast by a crook in the roots of a tree and curled up into a small ball, waiting for the trouble to pass. His children, who were scattered around behind him and accompanied by several dozen Kage Bunshin, followed suit and moved into the shadows. Naruto waited with bated breath as the single shinobi came towards them. He almost hissed when the shinobi landed in the clearing directly in front of him. Using his second vision, Naruto recognized her as a Chuunin and was vaguely certain that he had seen her running a veterinary clinic somewhere. And those red marks on her cheeks...

'_Shit,'_ Naruto cursed when he saw the whitish outlines of three canines bounding up to join her. While normal shinobi may not have been able to detect him for some odd reason, Inuzuka were probably an entirely different story. Their highly evolved sense of smell and hearing would surely throw a wrench into his plans. Seeing the three dogs jarred part of his first conversation with the Kyuubi into the forefront of his mind.

"_**While in their embryo stage, Xenomorphs take on genetic traits of their hosts." **_was what the alien fox had said. Now, eyeing the dogs, Naruto saw an opportunity. It was a good thing that he used a facehugger to impregnate one of the imprisoned females, otherwise he wouldn't have the four spare embryos he now carried.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, trying to convey the mental command to his children to come forth. Perhaps this could be an opportunity to test his fighting skills.

"This where you smelled it?" she asked her canine companions. One of them barked a reply, which brought out surprise in Naruto, mostly because he could vaguely understand it.

"**... All... nd here," **was what Naruto could make out through the different pitches of whine and growl mixed in with the short chain of barks.

"Any idea what it is?" she asked. Naruto unraveled himself and prepared to strike. A twenty foot jump was child's play to him.

"**No... doesn't feel good." **yipped a second dog Naruto uncoiled his tail, releasing his egg, and wound his muscles, preparing to leap. The three dogs began to sniff around and so did the girl. Slowly, ever so slowly, they came closer to Naruto, and he ever so slowly anticipated the kill even more. The girl was sniffing the air as well, shifting her head in time with the wafts of naturally diffusing chakra that her clan was so famous for detecting. She soon discovered a direct scent draft and angled her head, getting a bead on him. Her three dogs stopped sniffing around for his children when she growled not unlike a dog herself and came darting back to her also eyeing the nearest source of the scent. Knowing he was unable to hide any longer, Naruto revealed himself and got ready to fight.

* * *

Inuzuka Hana could not describe the scent that emanated from her unseen target; it was simply so new and unfamiliar to her, that it could only be compared to a multitude of other odors. To her, it smelled like a mix of beetle shells, seared flesh, blood and... age.

'_That has to be the oddest thing I've... smelled...'_ Her mental train ground to a screeching halt when she saw a pair of beady, but searing cobalt eyes staring at her from the darkness of a tree base. The intensity behind them froze her for a moment before she growled a recall to her three companions, drawing them away from their trails. They bounded to her, their grey manes flashing in the moonlight, stopping by her side and looking towards the eyes, shining like evil sapphires against the void of darkness.

Her three companions each felt uneasy as they stared at those eyes and smelled that scent. They had been told legends of creatures that had an odor that could only be described as ancient by their elders in hushed whispers; whispers that never reached the ears of their masters; whispers that held no concrete evidence, but were still considered true.

Whispers of the Nightmare Beast.

Now, they actually stood against one. The three siblings were always optimistic when entering battle, knowing that negative feelings would decrease the chance of victory. But now, they all shared sentiments that this would be their final stand.

Hana stared into the eyes for a few more seconds before the owner of them began to move. It lurched forwards and slowly rose from a crouch. Hana's jaw began to fall open as she laid eyes upon the horrific monstrosity standing before her.

'_What _is _that thing?' _It stood well over six feet tall, bordering seven, leaving it at least a good foot taller than her. Its skin was a sickly grey colour and faintly shone in the small patches of moonlight, reminiscent of armour. Its ribs were off-white and six spines jutted out from its back. Its legs were mostly covered by a pair of short pants, but did not hide the first joint extending to the second, classifying the thing as a digitigrade. Hana gulped when she got a look at the two talons on the thing's feet, clearly meant for goring an enemy, not unlike a velociraptor. She gulped again when she saw a rip in the back of the thing's pants which gave way to a spiny tail, waving gently. It looked almost like a scorpion's tail, the only difference being instead of a stinger, there was a curved blade that looked as though it could easily cleave flesh from bone.

Moving up, Hana got more uneasy and sickened when she saw the thing's gangly arms. Despite their smaller circumference, they appeared to be all muscle. Its hands had six digits; two thumbs, four fingers, six unfriendly-looking claws. It had two large ridges on its shoulders which reminded Hana of shoulder armour. Pauldrons, if she remembered correctly. A sinewy neck connected its head to its body, the head being the scariest part of it.

The thing's head was highly elongated into a cylindrical form, also made of the greyish armour. On what would be the crown of a normal person's head, there was a thin mop of unruly hair that was blonde in colour. It lay mostly flat, but stood up in a way that almost looked like a golden crown. The cylindrical head created a sort of visor, which shadowed the thing's beady blue eyes. Below its eyes were two semi-teardrop-shaped openings in its face, presumably nostrils. Below the nostrils, the thing's upper lip had curled upwards, revealing dozens of shiny, knife-like fangs that were slathered in saliva, slowly dripping from its lower lip and chin.

Summing all of that up, it was the scariest thing Hana had seen in her entire life.

"What the hell are you?" she breathed. It didn't answer, simply opting to open its mouth in a hiss, revealing yet another disgusting feature: A second set of jaws situated on the end of a proboscis.

"I am your worst nightmare," it croaked hoarsely before it launched itself forward at an alarming speed. With all of the adrenalin in her system induced by fear, Hana was able to sidestep the monster and duck its tail, hearing the faint whistle of the air moving across the blade. Her three dogs moved to jump the thing, but it sprang sideways on all fours, catapulting itself almost four feet. One of the dogs sprang after it, managing to bowl it over. The thing snarled and swatted it off with a backhand fist, making the dog whimper as it was dislodged and rolled once.

"Sanju Tsuga!" **(Triple Piercing Fang) **The thing looked up just in time to jump over the incoming spiraling vortexes of pain that were Inuzuka Hana and her two other dogs. He growled when his leg got clipped by one of the dogs, squirting acidic blood onto it. The dog stopped the attack, falling to the ground and howling in pain as the flesh and hair on its rear right leg burned away. One down, two to go.

Hana looked on in despair as one of her companions suffered a severe burn to its leg. The smell of acid and burning flesh permeated the clearing. She glared over at the monster, which appeared to be grinning.

"Don't mock me! Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Flower Technique) **Hana took a deep breath and blew out four small fireballs. The creature jumped into the air to avoid the first two, ducked its head to avoid the second and planted its tail into the ground to keep the third from slamming into its crotch. Hana darted forwards behind her fireballs and slammed her shoulder into the thing, knocking the wind out of it and sending it reeling. It fell to the ground and rolled awkwardly over its spines. It started to flail about, finally righting itself and crouching on all fours while hissing violently.

Hana and her two remaining dogs began to strafe charge it, ensuring that it could not attack all of them at the same time. It replied by charging at them on all fours in the likeness of a dinosaur. They met in the middle, Hana and her dogs rushing it from hundred and twenty degree angles, and it being caught in the middle.

What she didn't expect was for her opponent to dig its feet into the ground and jump straight up, extending its fists to slam them into the dogs' faces, most likely breaking their noses. It landed and jumped forwards, claws open and roaring. Hana braced for impact, but got a searing stinging sensation along her back as it slashed her vest and shirt open, breaking the skin and drawing blood. She landed and gritted her teeth as the cool night air stung the four long lacerations on her back. She concentrated her chakra to her wounded areas, dulling the pain and accelerating the healing process. She had just started to heal her wounds when her companions renewed their attack. The thing lashed out with its tail, slamming it into one dog and sending it aside, and lashing out with a kick, hitting her other companion in the face.

Seeing it only swat the attacks away made Hana begin to ponder. If this thing was truly stuff of nightmares as it had claimed, why had it not killed them yet? Such a bloodthirsty monster would surely want to remain undiscovered, quietly silencing anyone who knew of its presence right? The only reason it wouldn't kill someone would be because...

'_Oh Kami,' _Hana dreadfully realized _'it's trying to capture us!'_ She barked to her canine companions, beckoning them to back off and retreat with her as she picked up her downed soldier and got ready to flee.

Unfortunately, the monster had no intention of letting her leave. It opened its mouth and gave an order in a screeching dialect that Hana could just barely understand.

"**... Not let... escape! Restrain... them!" **was what she got out of the monster's words. Her nose flared when half a dozen more beings carrying the same scent as that thing reared up from the shadows surrounding them and closed in.

Hana felt her control over her bladder slip just a little bit when dozens of creatures eerily similar to the one she had just fought intercepted them. There were only three small differences between the two species of monster: The new ones had no eyes or hair, they were taller by about six inches and had black hides instead of grey ones. Hana and her three companions tried desperately to find some sort of opening in the perimeter the things had set up when they noticed that three of them had set down the giant eggs they carried with their tails. She turned around when she heard another loud screech and yelped in fright when the grey monster jumped her. She cried out in pain when the hard ground aggravated her slash wounds and lashed out with a punch to its ugly face and it seemed stunned for a moment. She kicked it in the ribs and it grunted in pain. She was about to headbutt it when it lashed out and wrapped its long and bony fingers around her head and started to squeeze. Hana cried out in pain at the unreal amount of pressure the thing was exerting on her skull, feeling like it was going to be crushed. It reared back and cocked its left hand into a fist, bringing it down on her stomach and knocking the wind out of her. Hana's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her body clenched up as she gasped for air, causing a bloom of pain in her stomach.

"Hm," it grunted as it stood up, eyeing her restrained dogs that were being brought to the eggs "I thought that this would be a lot tougher." it grabbed her by the back of her head, lifted her up and threw her into the tree directly next to them. Hana cried out as the blow to her spine sent a current of pain through her back, worsened by the slashes reopening. The thing grabbed her again by the front of her vest and slammed her into the ground, prompting another scream of agony. It placed one of its feet on her chest and restrained her arms with its left hand and tail. Hana felt mesmerized by its blue eyes, but forgot about them when it grabbed her face and started to drool.

"Such a beautiful specimen," it breathed "such a shame that I have to keep you from sounding the alarm about me." Hana swallowed in fear and tried to look to her companions for aid. It seemed to notice.

"Oh don't worry, your three little puppies won't be without their master." he allowed her to turn her head and scream when she saw facehuggers clamped awkwardly over her dogs' snouts. It rumbled shortly before wrenching her head back to an upright position.

"... Don't look at me with those scared eyes, at least I'm sending you off with a goodbye kiss!" It opened its mouth and Hana felt her own mouth open when she saw that disgusting proboscis up close and personal. The next thing she knew, it had lashed out and was sliding past her teeth and down her throat. Had she ever done it before, Hana would have probably compared this situation to sucking a cock. Although, sucking a cock would probably not choke her and be a lot less slimy.

"!" Hana's eyes bulged when something large and circular slid out of the proboscis and into her throat. It blocked her air supply and as a reflex, she swallowed it. Moderate discomfort followed as the object, significantly larger than her esophagus, slowly moved downwards before landing in her stomach.

Another object followed. This time Hana tried to close the passage to her esophagus and spit it out, but the thing on top of her pinched her nose and completely stopped her air flow. Again, she had no choice but to swallow. Her vision was beginning to blur from lack of oxygen.

The process of receiving and swallowing two more of those circular objects repeated twice more before the thing withdrew its proboscis and watched as she lost consciousness due to oxygen deprivation.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at the unconscious girl in front of him. He had expected the fight with four opponents to be infinitely harder. But to his surprise, his reflexes were infinitely better than his old ones, matched by his strength, speed and sudden clarity of thought.

"_Well, that, and the fact that I had the scare factor on my side.'_ He thought. He looked over at his four unconscious specimens and put a hand on his chin. After a couple of seconds, he plunged two of his fingers into the palm of his right hand, allowing a spurt of acid to fly out. He aimed his palm at the Inuzuka girl's feet and at the dogs' legs, watching the flesh burn away before his eyes, hoping that would be enough to keep them immobile. As a last resort, he dragged them into the thicket to ensure they stayed hidden from other patrols.

"Haakeees!" **'We move!" **he commanded, bounding off into the trees. His children picked up their eggs and followed him with equal agility.

Within half an hour, they had reached the forest with a suspicious lack of patrols impeding their progress. Again, Naruto was baffled by the old man's lack of security coordination in a crisis time such as this. At least it was good for him. He ordered his children and clones to disperse the forty-seven eggs that remained through the forest as evenly as possible. In the end, they barely peppered the forest so Naruto ordered them to make another egg run while he saw to other matters and delved into his mind.

-

"**Back already?" **the former demon fox asked as the blonde marched up to the cage **"I'm almost starting to think you miss my company." **it chuckled. Naruto chose not to say anything in response to the jab, waiting for the alien to finish its fun.

"**Anyways, what is it you want to know?" **the Kyuubi asked.

"Well, you probably saw this, but when I was taking out the guards at that prison, I was pretty much breathing down their necks and they didn't know I was there. Know anything about that?" Naruto asked. The demon tilted its head slightly.

"**Actually, yes. When I was doing my analysis on your new body, I noticed that you have a very thin but voluminous network of veins directly under your hide. I'm not entirely sure how, but that network acts as a sort of shield against outsiders detecting your chakra. While your tenketsu still protrude from the network, they do not allow enough chakra exposure for even those white-eyed humans to view your chakra circulatory system." **Kyuubi explained.

"... That's incredible; I could be the invisible shinobi." Naruto muttered. The Kyuubi remained silent for a minute.

"**Anything else? I'm sure the whole unable-to-be-detected-by-chakra thing is not the only issue you have to discuss." **The fox deduced. The insight did not surprise Naruto.

"Yes," he began, "I need to come up with some sort of disguise to hide my appearance. That meeting with my team has probably raised some suspicions and compromised their trust in me. I'm sure that the only reason I got away with the Henge was because they were not expecting me to be any different." Naruto explained. For a moment the alien fox was silent. Its lips turned up awkwardly in a sort of smile.

"**You forget what you speak to kit. Kitsune are masters of trickery and deception. As such, we must disguise ourselves when the situation arises." **it said. Naruto's expression did not change.

"... And your point is...?" Naruto asked, trailing off to wait for an answer.

"**To disguise ourselves, kitsune are granted the ability to shapeshift. As my container, you naturally possess this ability." **The former fox explained. Naruto looked surprised for a moment.

"How do I do it?" he asked. The alien snorted.

"**Well, for some odd reason, you can't. Inability for demons to pass on their powers to humans or some crap like that. However, I can force you to change into whoever you command by listening to your thoughts." **It amended.

"Fair enough. That will be all." Naruto said as his vision began to grow dark.

"**Until next time..." **the alien fox replied, its rumbling voice fading along with Naruto's vision...

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and instantly registered that he felt different. He looked down at his hands, now with five digits and made of a soft, human epidermis. Further examination of his body revealed that he was, indeed, human again.

'_But just to make sure...' _Naruto eyed a sharp-looking rock shard on the ground and picked it up. He brought his open left palm down on the sharp edge and cringed when the sharp pain of having his hand pierced flared up. True to his thoughts, green acidic blood spurted out and corroded the rock instantly.

'_Changes are only skin deep, I see,' _he concluded, shrugging his shoulders _'Least I can keep a disguise up without having to worry about it crapping out on me.' _he added.

"Now to change back..." _'Kyuubi, if you can hear this, change me back.' _he commanded silently. Barely a blink later, his line of sight was moving up as his skin started to crawl and shift, morphing back into his alien form with rather nasty squelching sounds. After about five or six seconds, the Xenomorph King once again stood tall.

'_Lot easier and quicker than I thought it would be.' _he mulled as he bounded back towards his apartment, intent on aiding his children and clones with moving more eggs into the forest.

Glorious carnage would soon rise with him at the pinnacle, sitting upon a throne of corpses, laughing at the pitiful cries of those who begged for his mercy.

Pitiful cries that would not be heeded.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, kind of an abrupt ending, but hey, I went for the gusto with this chapter!**

**Again, leave a review with the following criteria in mind:**

**1) Tell me whether or not you liked the chapter  
****2) Tell me what you specifically liked about the chapter  
****3) Tell me what you specifically DIDN'T like about the chapter  
****4) Recommend a suitable improvement**

**Dirty Reid**

**P.S: What the fuck did I tell you about the pairing? DON'T FUCKING ASK, BECAUSE I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT!**


End file.
